Be the star!
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Kagamine Rin here! I'm just your average grade 10 girl, who got into an elite school, who just met cute new guy's and maybe I'm even crushing on them! And I still need to find him... Rin x Len. Rinno T. F.F
1. Introduction

Hi, this is Rinno's first fanfiction. It might be suckish but, Enjoy!

* * *

Be the Star!

…

…

…

~Chapter 1~

…

…

…

A girl about 16 twisted her short blonde hair around her finger while talking on the phone like a schoolgirl with her best friend.

"I can't believe were transferring! I herd others were too, boys!" "I know! We got to change our appearance then…well not me but you can, mix it up!"

"But my hair is so short; you can't do anything with it. It's not long or pretty like yours Miku" she wined.

"Then how about spicing it up by getting something less childish than your bow" Miku, a girl with long aquamarine hair styled into Twintails, giggled.

Get rid of her bow…..NO. WAY!

"Not in a million bazillion years, it's my signature thing or my name isn't Rin Kagamine!"

"Calm down Rinny dear, I as just joking. Besides what's the news with you and your bf Rein?" She asked.

"I'm not a little kid, stop calling me Rinny like when we were 8."

"Why not?"

I sighed, from Miku's former but mostly previous question. Its not that I didn't like Rein it's just that I wanted to change for some one but he will never see me in that way. Actually I like Kaito but he's dating Meiko and he is the most popular guy in Vocaloid academy.

"I don't think Rein likes me still, plus Meiko said he was cheating on me with Miki who already has Miko".

Miku gasped for the reason of who knows why. "Miki and Miko broke up 3 months ago, don't you remember Rin?"

I didn't answer; I was dazing away when I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my orange cell phone and it had a text from Meiko reading: Did u hear about the new ppl coming l8ter today, there all guys and all super hot!

"Miku there's new guy students coming tomorrow at school". A typical day topic of Miku for you. Boys, boys and more boys!

"Eiiii! I can't wait"

While Rin looked shocked as Miku was right for once. There were boy transfers. I wonder what they'll be like?

Miku's annoying alarm she gave Rin on her 13th birthday (They've know each other since they were in grade 4) rang too early and just about made her get a heart attack." Why do you have to be so freaking loud!"

She screamed (she's a bit violent but we love her because of that) and bolted up in love with her dream; imagining the transfer students as the famous smxxy singer Dell Honne, how much I want him! Of course I was already taken but soon to be free and single; the closest I'll ever get to dell is Iu Honne with no relationship to him at all. (That loser.).

Rin slipped off her clothes, at least I have time for a bath, she ran the hot water until her porcelain tub filled up and steam rised then stepped into the hot water and sunk into chibi Rin.

"Ahh~" she squealed. After a while she heard a knock on her door

"Rin, a couple of boys moved in next door and they'll be going to you school. There escort is that charming boy Kaito."

Kaito….Kaito, is in my house! OH MY GAWD I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!

"I'm sending them in" replied my mom. Wait, I'm going to meet the super hot new guy's now…while I'm in the bath, NAKED!

"N-no! Don't send them in" I yelled, franticly reaching for something to cover me up. (Uhh…a towel might be good -.-) The door slowly opened so I had enough time to pull the long towel tightly around my body, then they shuffled in.

I realized my mom had fled! I want to strangle her sometimes….she looks like Miku but with white hair.

I saw a purple haired man and Kaito blush a light red, then hardcore and I blushed back under my bangs while I stared at the white, tile floor. Wait, this is no time to be embarrassed I got to get them out of here, NOW! "I n-need to get changed, wait in my room" I stuttered and they stepped out.

Damn, that was close. I shut the door and put my back against the door and slid down then started to change into a navy blue pleated skirt and my white blouse with slightly poofy sleeves. And of course my flapping white, signature bow. I walked out of the room with my head down. Then I tilted my head up, my azure eyes wide and gasped, I saw…..Dell? No he had soft blonde hair with azure eyes.

* * *

Well, Review and tell me how it went. Feel free to give ideas (plz!) and if it's bad please tell me.

See you in chapter 2: The new students!


	2. The new students

Be the star!

…

…

…

~Chapter 2: The new students~

…

…

…

I think he saw me staring at him because he spoke in a voice like…sugar.

"Do you like what you're looking at?" He was cute, shota like and kind of looked like me. He had blonde hair pulled back into a small high ponytail, slightly deeper azure eyes and was wearing a white top with a loose tie and navy skinny jeans.

"No!"

"Come on, I know you do" He teased.

"Are you deaf? I already said no, shota!" I argued.

"Who are you calling shota, pixie!" he smirked (Pixie is used for an older girl who looks much younger than she is (in my mind)). That really pissed me off, I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face and he fell backwards. Target acquired.

"Oww! What was that for?" He wined while getting up and rubbing his eyes. He was a jerk… but in a cute way.

A tall aquamarine haired buy stepped in between us "already fighting?" he questioned the blonde.

"Oh shut it" he pouted. The tall boy sat down on the yellow woven rug and everyone sat too except me and the shota who were already sitting, mad faces to one another.

"Sorry about this. We came to introduce our selves since were going to be neighbors, my name is Mikuo Hatsune, nice to meet you." The tall boy named Mikuo said.

"Hey, I'm Kaito Shion, but you already know me from Meiko, Rin." He smiled a princely smile and I beamed back seeming how I have a major crush on him. I studied his features, that royal blue hair, those deep blue eyes. I could stare into them forever.

A long, high, purple, ponytail interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of daydreaming and looked at the speaker. "I am Gakupo Kamui, charmed I'm sure."

"Yes, I very much am" THAT WAS THE MOST CHEESIEST LINE EVER! IM SORRY, INNER RIN! 'Well, what was I supposed to say when he said that? Yeah, course' I am dude…? Nooooo my over-anxious personality! Calm down~' I took a deep breath to calm my self. And a boy interfered with my thoughts, two people so far.

"Hey! I'm Ted Kasane let's get along good!" He had a gleaming smile, how could he be that happy over meeting me? Who cares, he was hot and nice I could date him…wait, I have a boyfriend. "I hope we can!" I said with my cute smile on.

I suddenly got a text, I pulled out my phone and read the text 'I broke up with rein for you, he's hot! I might date him' Again with the boy crazy friend, 'He's my recently Ex-boyfriend! We just broke up, don't you dare think of dating him or I swear I will tell Dell, your brother that you have a crush on all of his friends and the new guy's!' Wow, I text fast, 30 seconds. I smirked and put my phone on the floor. "Sorry about that, he he…." I apologized sincerely.

The blonde was last to introduce himself "Len Kagamine and don't you dare forget it." He said as a warning rather than a welcome. What's the problem, jerk face, oh well? Better introduce my self, "My names Rin Kagamine, 2nd year at Vocaloid academy" And they all glared at me. WAAAH!

What's with boys? They can't be my prince so they have to be perverted. They were staring, very intensely at my chest for god's sake. And there cheeks lit up bright pink! I looked down, 'HOLY CRAP' My shirt buttons came off and my orange bra was showing!

"Ehhhhh!" I swung around and fumbled to fix my shirt. Done. 'I'll regret this but….' I turned around and Kaito had something to say.

"Ummm…." He started

I hid my head in shame "What now?"

Everyone except dozing-off Len chimed in "What size are you? Do you have matching underwear?"

We all laughed.

"You guys are such pervs! Especially you Len" I teased him.

"What do you mean 'Especially me'?"

I giggled "You're still blushing, that's why!"

He got up "I'll be back" and stormed off angry and slightly embarrassed.

"It's so fun and easy to get him mad!" I told everyone.

"You can really tick him off by calling him Len-en or Lenny, he spazz's about that." Kaito-kun added. Wow, how long has he known these people for? I should ask him about that when were alone. Well, to continue the conversation "I'm like that when people call me Ri-Ri or Rinny, I used it when I was like, 8. I hate it now, I'm almost 16 I'm not a kid."

My cell-phone rang, it was a call. _The number one, princess in the whole entire world. You know by the heart how to treat me right, don't you?_ I picked up only to hear Miku giggling.

"What do you want Miku I'm kind of busy talking to the other transfers"

"You're meeting the guy transfers? OMG! Are they cute~?" Obsessed Miku squealed

"Some are for me, so why'd you call?" Wow. She's easily distracted. I waited for a reply and finally after giggling she answered.

"You know the hottest guy of Vocaloid academy, Luki? Apparently he has a crush on you and is planning to ask you out! What will you say Rin?"

This took me by a big surprise, I know Luki and have met him but, he's the coolest and cutest guy. Also he's planning to ask ME out. Of all people, ME. "Since I'm free…Maybe, I'll call you back later." I wanted to hang up so bad.

"Okay, bye-bye. See you later at school" Miku laughed. What's so funny?

Len came back in and spazzed about the time.

"Guys we have to go set up for school today, uniforms, schedules, come on NOW!"

"Okay, okay we still have lots of time since we live next door, but Rin needs to get ready…." Kaito pondered. They all got up and walked to the door. Ted turned around to look at me.

"I was having so much fun with Rin-Chan." He looked at me with sad eyes then perked up. "Why don't we walk Rin-Chan to school when were in uniform?"

"Okay!" My heart felt nice as he said those words to me.

"We'll come back for you Rin." Len smiled while leaving. My heart heated up and those words felt perfect coming from him. *Blush* what am I saying? I don't like Len; I hope I don't like him… I'm not sure but I felt very comfortable around a boy I have just met. A very sweet, cute…stop! I can't *Blush*.

I did my morning routine. I brushed my golden-blonde hair strait through until it shined like diamonds and was soft like silk. My two white clips on the left of my bangs, clipped in. Two white clips on the opposite side of my bangs, one slightly up to keep them out of my eyes, clipped in. And lastly to fix my bow, I fluffed it out and then put it in the very centre of my head. I looked my best.

On to my uniform, we were allowed our choice of color for the skirt and ribbon on the collar, I, of course, chose yellow. Boy's had there choice of pants and tie. I put on my yellow plaid skirt and a matching ribbon on my collar, my white undershirt and a black jacket with a fancy VA for the crest on your heart (Left side).

I admired myself in the mirror. 'Okay Rin, It's your first day of grade 10 in a new school. Let's make a good impression on them!' *Riiiinnnggggg*. The doorbell rang through-out the house. I ran down the staircase to the giant kitchen, grabbed some toast and tried to find my way through the maze of archways to the front door.

If you haven't noticed I live in a big, fancy house. My parents are CEO's so we make a lot of money, but were not rich because when our grandma passed away she gave us this house, we can afford this house however.

A note on the door from my parents read 'Miku called and said she will meet you at the school, she doesn't want to spoil your "fun"'. I sighed and opened the door to Mikuo, Len, Kaito, Gakupo and Ted. I locked and stepped out the door. On to school.

* * *

Okay! I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of short but they will get longer and more interesting.

Wait for chapter 3:

A First Day's Suprise.


	3. A First Day's Surprise

AAAHHH! This chapter is great! I really like it, it's longer than others, oh and I started working on my world war story and I will make that long!

* * *

Be the Star!

…

…

…

~Chapter 3: A first day's surprise~

…

…

…

As we walked down the street we turned heads, everyone was staring at us and whispered.

The girls had an opinion of the boys "There so hot!" and "What school do they go to, I'd be lucky to go with them".

Guys whispered about me too "She's so kawaii" and "What grade?"

Comments were being thrown at us, some people not even bothering to whisper anymore. "Why is SHE with them?" "Why are THEY with her?" Was most asked, I hate that. In my old town I got these same generic questions everyday, but I only ignored them. Today, in a new town and new school, they felt different, like they meant something, I know today is gonna be a perfect day, except for those dark clouds…..and the awkward fact that it was DEAD SILENT! I hate it when it's like that… 20 minutes of no noise, it's driving me crazy!

Oh well, were at the school now and we have to head to the gym immediately. All together we made our way to the gym and to the middle of the standing crowd 'I wonder why we don't have to sit' we all thought. The principle, Acme, started her boring speech that will probably take 3 hours. While I was on my iphone on the inter-web, my favorite place in the world, .

BlogOn MOBILE EDITION

Login| User name: Orange Princess| password: ******

Posted on Tuesday, May 29, at 9:55 AM

Current Mood: Annoyed  
Current Music: Macne speech, boring!  
Current Location: Vocaloid academy

Why do these things have to be so boring, long, annoying…..AND LONG! Can't they just say "Hey, here's the school. Go explore the crap out of it, bye!" Yup! That's right, I made it into Vocaloid academy, its so big! I can't believe this. Anyways I'll tell you guys more tomorrow! Bye~!

~Kagamine Rin~

6 Comments: Click to read?

Leek_Luvur16 Subject: Waaah! _Where are you Rinny! It's too big of a crowd to see you._

Orange Princess's reply: I'm near the entrance at the back.

Leek_Luvur16 Re_Subject: Waaah! _I'm coming_

Re_ Orange Princess's reply: _Okay see you soon _

Tuna_baby43 Subject: Stupid _Stupid, listen to what Macne's saying!_

Orange Princess's reply: _Nope~ you can't make me!_

Tuna_baby43 Re_Subject: Stupid _YOU'RE HOPLESS!_

XXXX

I muttered an "Ohohoho" On that comment, I would object but, it's true. I am hopeless. I take it as a good thing!

I over heard a couple of things from Macne "Important update, blah blah blah blah! Were changing Vocaloid academy into a school with dorms so pack your stuff, blah blah blah" Nothing important…wait. EEEEHHHHHHHH! DORMS! I gotta start listening more, fricken Luka, why do you have to be right all the time?

"Four people per room, of your choice, but, there is a condition. Boys and Girls will be separated." Macne spoke too fast, I only got; boys girls separate, 4 per, of choice. What? That makes no scene, short attention span, I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION! Many people groaned at the thought of separation, I know more about separation. I'm still sad.

"As I was saying, since this is a small school; despite it's campus and main floor, The girls will be in the right wing and the boys will be on the left, both on the 2nd floor. Classes will be on the first floor." Mrs. Macne kept going on and on. Jeez! What is wrong with her?

I saw a flash of white then got lost in a trance. What do I think about these dorms...? Finally! I was looking for dorm schools, but unfortunately I couldn't get accepted to the 2 that I tried, bad grades and failing sucks a$$.

A faint voice came from my left "In…Rin, Rin! Earth to idiot." That was a mean coming from a shota, hehehe. I jerked my head too fast when I looked up "Oww!" "What up with this? It'll suck if we have bad weather, I don't want it." He slapped me on the back, and pouted. That blonde haired, short, dumbass! I was already in slight pain and he slaps me?

Payback time. Yup, I stomped on his foot. **HARD! **Good thing no one was looking.

"**I don't want it either, Lenny."** I gritted my teeth to the pleasure of his pain.

He winced and picked up his hopefully crushed foot "What's your problem! Where'd you hear Lenny?"

I didn't want to answer so I turned away and started to walk. I stopped, 'Oh yeah, were in an assembly'. Oh well, I'll just go find my caring, nice friends. I did a double take towards Len; the wimp was still holding his foot! Gakupo leaned over to his ear and said something to Len; the he nodded his head and looked up. I quickly turned away and fast walked away but it's like his voice can attract me to him because it stopped me when he called out to me.

"That's the name my girlfriend gave me!" I froze and robotically turned around. WHAT!

WHAT? A girlfriend? Len? You've gotta be kidding me! I dropped on my knees on the ground and covered my face with my hands. Mikuo, Kaito and Len ran up to me. Kaito and Mikuo peered over me and Len sat in front of me,

"Oh My God, Are you okay? What happened?" They all asked worried. I burst out laughing "**HAHAHA!** **An idiot like you can get a girlfriend**?" They all sighed in relief "She's back to normal"

Len looked a little sad, I was about to apologize when it started to rain. Crap! Len was right, it was a storm. I can't take it! I got up and dashed out of the assembly. And ran and took a right down a hallway. This is just great because we haven't gotten a map of the school and now I'm lost, thank you common sense.

Hell, I don't care where I go as long as I get away! Maybe If I go to the place he liked… I dashed away and started to tear up just thinking about him. For some reason I knew where this place was.

I got to the music room and ran up to the teacher desk a swiveled it around so it was facing the door, I took the sheet off the desk and dove under the table with it. I curled up into a ball. I heard footsteps, running and stopping, then turning until they echoed loudly in this room. I shook silently as legs appeared in front of the desk; they turned back and flicked on the lights. "Are you in here, Rin?" He looked under the table. It was Len. He came under the desk with me and I wiped away the tears, trying to act strong.

Thunder came as loud as a gun shot, _CRASH_! It made me jump and clutch to Len, "**LEN**" I screamed. He looked at me confused "Are you scared of storms, Rin?" I was scared and he was starting to annoy me, shouldn't he get that I am? "Of course I am, haven't you figured that out?"

_BOOM! _Len hugged me. "It's okay! Storms won't hurt you." Len soothed me, just like 'he' did. _Oh! Why can't I remember his name! It's been ten years._

Len was right that they can't hurt me, but I'm still scared of them. He was warm; I made his tie my pillow.

"You know, now we only have to wear our uniforms during assemblies or important events." I heard him say, but I didn't reply. I felt him look down at me, "Rin?" I had fallen asleep thinking of _'him'_, and how warm Len was.

* * *

Well, to all my readers, I thank you for still reading. And major thanks to MizukiKagamine for everything! Well, not everything but for great ideas for the BlogOn names and just for being her.


	4. After I Understand

It took long, sorry. I had alot to do! No longer shaall i keep you waiting, behold chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or else i would be rich. I'm not.

-Rinno-

* * *

Be the Star!

…

…

…

Chapter 4: After I understand

…

…

…

_A small girl giggled, "We'll be together forever, promise?" She held out her pinky._

_The small boy was surprised, but made a warm smile and stuck his in the air too, "promise"! Their fingers locked.._

_Now two 6 year olds were letting tears fall freely as they were being pulled away from each other. "NO~ COME BACK!" They were screaming in unison._

I flopped to the right, scared by my dream and felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Oww," I pouted as I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Rin stretch~" I yawned as always. Except something was different, there was a noise. I shuffled towards the direction of my door, to see a mirror, why was that there and since when did I tie my hair up in a ponytail? And I was…chuckling at my self? Now I'm confused?

"You're really something Rin," Len managed to say between laughs.

"Well thanks, and- wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT YOU PERV!" I became a yandere maniac and I started to chuck all blunt objects I could find at him.

"Hey, would ya- cut it out idiot!" He tried to escape but he couldn't! He will forever be imprisoned by pain! Mwahahaha! Oops, I got too carried away.

Soft steps came from outside but I didn't care. I could beat him till he's dead, yes! The door burst open with a strong Kaito in the opening.

"What's going on!" Kaito yelled at Len. Awe, my sweet, sweet Kaito. Thank you! I glomped and hugged him to death.

"My prince! Thank you for saving me, that pervert came into my house and was-" I blinked. Once. Twice. Then opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I managed to talk but it came out as a stutter.

"W-why are you h-h-here? Are y-you a pervert too?" And that was badly announced.

"Rin, we came when you fell asleep, to help Len bring you back. Everyone's here." Kaito explained and I sweat dropped, I peeked around the corner hoping he lied. Sure enough there was Miku, Ted, Meiko and Luka.

Ted looked so nervous when he spoke, "Rin-chan, uhhm, the others are downstairs." I made a what-do-you-mean look at him. He gestured towards the stairs, I tried to see what happened but as I walked out the door, the retarted-ist thing happened. Len. Fricken. Tripped. Me.

Of course as pro-ninja as I am, I saved my self of embarrassment from everyone, by doing a little summersault. Miku help up a sign that said 9.8. Where'd she get that from? Who cares, I was just about to walk downstairs proudly when Teto yelled in her…. slightly higher pitched voice. "Breakfast~!" Everyone dashed down the stairs. How mean.

A finger tapped me on my shoulder, "Rin?" Augh! What did he want now?

"What Len," I said sternly as I smacked his hand away. OMG! I didn't mean to, I was about to apologize when I heard him whisper too quiet for me to hear.

"What did you say?" I tried to sound apologetic

He then whispered in a small voice again.

"What?" I said as my hands formed into fists, I was getting annoyed, more than a little.

Len locked his eyes on mine "Who's 'Him'? You were sleep talking about it and I want to know."

My eyes widened in shock because he heard that and fear because his eyes are making me tremble. They look so protective, like they need to know everything about me to make sure I'm never in danger. Danger = falling rocks about to squish me… I think. Well, it's the only thing I can think of!

I put on my stubborn act and looked away; his eyes were scaring me more than they should,

"Why should I tell you, you wouldn't understand it, your just a… just a" tears swelled in my eyes, and I snapped out of it into angry mode (we seem to have a lot o this don't we!) "A STUPID BOY!"

He looked as if he was going to console me when my eyes started to water then he jumped back as I belittled his gender. His lips move as to speak soft words to help me. Nope!

He started yelling louder than I did "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW, OKAY! Jeez women can be so annoying."

"At least I don't have a girlfriend who's probably cheating on you!" I half screamed half talked through clenched teeth, until I realized what I had said and clamped my hands over my mouth.

"I-I don't know what came over me I just-" I don't know how to apologize good so people would forgive me as soon as I started talking, because they know I wouldn't mean it.

Len walked towards me and he whispered in my ear "You're wrong".

His bangs hid his eyes as he walked down the stairs and to the door. And as a loser I could only stare wide eyed at the wall, he walked out the door along with Gakupo, Kaito and Ted chasing after him shouting 'What the hell Len?'

I figured it was a good time to fall now; I sat strait down and flung myself backwards onto the ground. I must have been in such a daze because the hard impact with my head and the floor didn't hurt at all.

I saw two tealettes looking over at me "Miku 1 and Miku 2! Hi?" Since when were there two? Ah, heck. The world didn't make sense anymore, anyway!

"No Rin, it's your beautiful Miku-chi and Mikuo-kun." Exclaimed Miku.

Mikuo seemed flustered "Gak! At least put the 'handsome Mikuo-kun'."

Miku started her little giggle fit "Hehehe, handsome!"

Mikuo grabbed her hand "Saying that to someone who kind of looks like you?"

She stopped laughing and glared at him, 'Mikuo's in deep shit!'

"You don't know who you're messing with Mikuo-kun!" Miku cackled and it seemed as if her Eyes Started Flaming!

Mikuo gulped and stepped back; he made a backwards dash to the door (almost falling down the stairs) and finally escaped. "Good, now there all gone~" She chirped.

And my jaw dropped jaw drop "P-planned?"

"Of course~" She sang, wow, she is like the devil but has a nice voice. Mine isn't that angelic. Well, I haven't sung in a long time.

"So, Ri-lu-lu! What happened with you and Len? He seemed pretty upset!" Miku danced around the room with her hair twirling around her body, looking strangely hyped up on sugar, or maybe all the boys that were here.

Teto walked past the bottom of the stairs "Yahoo! I'm leaving the mess to you Rin-chan!" Then she walked out the door. Making me clean up? OMG NOOOOO! Ah well, I can have some help.

Time to act, "Miku~" I sniffled as I flung myself at her.

She was surprised "Wha-what happen Rin!" Teehee, I'm so good at acting.

"I closed my eyes and said, "I need your help with the dishes, I'm sorry about what happened before with Len and I don't know if I can bear it!" I stuck out my lower lip and gave her puppy dog eyes (which according to Meiko and Luka is irresistible).

She bit her lip and leaned back "On one condition!" Score!

"You have to go apologize to Len, in person!"

"Le gasp, Miku. He's too angry at me, I can't I won't!" I was truthfully afraid he wouldn't accept my horrible apology.

I turned around to Miku closing her cell phone. This is bad.

"The deals been done, you'll meet him at the Café on 24th street at 5:30!" She said happily.

"What, how? Why are you so good at fixing problems?" I gasped.

"I'm just that good!" She winked as she hopped down the stairs and out the door. Wow, she's so energetic!

I sighed, wait "MIKU NEVER HELPED ME DO THE DISHES! SHE TRICKED ME. You H.I.V attracter!" I muttered the last part.

((( 5:30, Tuesday )))

))) Del~Ici Café (((

BlogOn MOBILE EDITION

Login| User name: Orange Princess| password: ******

Posted on Tuesday, May 29, at 9:55 AM

Current Mood: Waiting, so hurry up.  
Current Music: Does my brain yelling count? Current Location: Café le whatever.

Miku, leave me with the dishes and a text to wear my black skirt and my yellow tube top, what's next. Telling Len that I love him so he comes? Naw, I hope not. As you can tell I listened to that teal haired idiot. I am wearing what she told me to at the place she told me to go. Speaking of Len, here he comes. I'll blog later. Bye!

~Kagamine Rin~

I locked my ipod and put it away in my pocket. Len came running towards me and started panting. He awkwardly said "Hey, Rin" and held his head up. I jumped back, there was a cut on his cheek, a bloody nose and he had a bruised lip.

"What the hell happened Len!" I was really worried, did this happened because of what I did?

"Nothing major, I just got into a fist fight with some guy." He tried to sound brave but his words were a little shaky.

"Why would you do that? You are such a retard. Haven't you heard of running away when it gets dangerous?" I was lecturing him, and some of the customers started to stare.

Len pouted, cute! "He made me mad." I take that back, double retard.

"He started talking trash about some friends then called you a slut, after his first look at you. So I punched him" Wait, so what he's saying is he did this all for me?

"Who was it?" I asked him, although I was touched, how dare someone call me that?

Len looked down and glanced at me, "Uhhm, it was… Nero."

"Who's Nero?" I asked because I'm strangely confused.

"Nero is, my girlfriend's twin brother." He's dating a girl with a twin brother who just trash talked about me, I can tell she'll be the same, I already don't like her.

He was silently freaking out, "Why did you call me here again?" Len nervously scratched the back of his head; he obviously wanted to change the subject. That's fine, I kind of what to be focused on right now.

A girl with strait burgandy hair that went down to her waist came up to us; she was wearing a black maid outfit with frills underneath, it stopped in the middle of her thigh. She had a red apron and a matching colored bow on the collar.

"Hi~ I'm your waitress Ritsu, can I take your order?" She was really happy.

"Uhhm…" Len cut me off "I'll have a black coffe with cream, milk and the berry bananna muffin." What an odd choice an why those icky banannas?

"Got it, and you, miss?" That girl Ritsu is sweet! " I think ill have the café au lait with sugar and a orange tart." I smiled sweetly, she noticted and smiled back. "No problem cuties!" She winked as she dashed to the kitchen.

"Did she mean me or you?" Len and I said simualtaniously. We laughed a little. I stopped and cleared my throat.

"I brought you here so I could say…" I choked a little, but kept going. " I' not good at saying this so," I bowed my head really fast "So I'm sorry!"

He looked at me with an agry expression, then he burst out laughing. Huh? What'd I do?

"I was never really that mad! But, I do want to know who 'he' is."

A cough came out, I forgot about that." This is what happened"

"Okay, when I was about 6, my neighbor was my best friend. We spent forever together. Going places, expoloring the woods. Then one night, we got the news that his parents died in a plane crash while coming home from switzerland. He was crying so hard, his grandparents came to pick him up. But he hated them, they had no feelings, they told him to throw away his emotions and to study hard to be a scolar. I told him he could come live with me so he wouldn't have that hard of a time after opposed to if he left. He came to live with us for at least 3 months, but my mother had a gambaling problem and used up everything she had for her problem. Social servosis had ccome to my house to try to help us when they heard that another child was living with us. They found out my mother had an addiction and told her that he couldn't be influenced like that. We torn apart,crying and screaming, but he was taken and havent seen each other since. And that's my childhood." There were tears welling in my eyes, I wiped them away and looked at Len but he wasn't there. Why would he leave. I sniffled,and I felt a hug from behind me, "Don't cry Rin, I'm here for you, now" I swear I heard him start to cry too, it was probably just me.

"Thank you, Len" I said as he hugged me tighter, maybe he kinda cute.

"Well, since you brought me here…You're paying!" He yelled at me as I got the bill, $6.00.

"Len! Why the hell would you buy a 5 dollar drink and me pay! That's exspesive."

"So are you"

"So is your face."

"Pfft, nice burn."

"Whatever Len."

I got a text from Miku reading, "Luki is coming to that café to talk to you in 5 minutes, get Len outta there, Now." WHY NOW!

* * *

Sorry, I went camping, friends and family and i couldnt update! Plus i got a laptop and it didnt have microsoft word, blah blah blah. I might not update soon, cause rikkio says her story sucks so i told her until shes motivated i wont update, ill let you know whats happening in the 'info about the fanfics' on our profile. Plus im starting a new story and it's a good one i might saay!

Remember, Reviews are fuel to keep this story going. So are ideas and constructive criticizum. I accept ideas becaus i have no idea what to do for chapter 6, im in a stump

**NOW REVIEW. I NEED 15 REVIEWS TO UPDATE.**

**CLICK THE**

**BUTTON UNDER**

**HERE TO**

**REVIEW OR **

**I WILL**

**BE SAD.**


	5. A gift, a coffee and a girlfriend

I'm sooooo sorry! I went camping when i told myself i had to put it up and it was for a whole week and it was barley done and i finished it on the last day camping! . Sorry!

Please enjoy this really bad story and feel free to give ideas!

-Rinno-

* * *

Be the star!

...

...

...

Chapter 5: A gift, a coffee and a girlfriend

...

...

...

Why does this have to happen? Well, since it's Luki… but I'm with Len and we were having fun. Arg! I don't want to give this up but, bye bye Lenny!

"Len, I'm sorry but you gotta go now. I have something important to do." I explained while pushing him out the door.

"Hey, wait. Stop it!" He twisted around and moved out of the way.

I kept on pushing, thinking he was there until I fell flat on my face. Len started laughing his flat butt off (Rikkio: WTF! Flat butt?). Then he held his hand out to me, "Need some help?" "Noooo," I glared at him sarcastically. Then I put my hand on his (yeah, she soo blushed) and he pulled me up off the ground.

When I got up I shoved him to the ground, HAHA! Revenge is sweet! "Feel my wrath" He yelled as he karate chopped the back of my knee. Oww. I lost balance and fell back. 'That's it, I'm gonna die now. Hope your happy Len'. I closed my eyes and waited.

And waited…

Waited…

What happened? I opened one of my eyes to see Len over me and holding me. (Rikkio: Awwwe! So cute!) His dangling hair was touching the tip of my nose, 'He's too close!' Might as well make fun of him until he lets go. I sat up and started feeling his head "Y'know Len, you have really soft hair. You could use a better conditioner for men. Yours is like for girls." He nodded, (Rikkio: He agreed!) "I always try to make it look- hey!"(Rikkio: Oh. nvm) I laughed at him then looked out the window. Luki was turning the corner here, Crap!

Just then Ritsu walked over to us and placed down our drinks and sweets "Your order's, and by the way; everyone can see you flirting". Ritsu said slowly

"Are not!" We said in sync. I looked back out the window and he was almost at the door, Luki was right there! I shoved Len into the back "Stay there or I swear I will kill you with a chainsaw". I walked away with at the farthest booth.

I fixed my hair and headed to the door, I opened it with a big grin "Hello Luki!".(Rikkio: think of how creepy she probably looked when she said that!) Luki walked in and sat at my and Len's table, that's when I noticed the food "Uhhh… I ordered for you!" I tried to say as stable as possible. "Thank you Rin, I love coffee! But I like tuna best" He winked at me so of course I do the first thing that comes to mind when a hot guy winks at you, BLUSH! I think I turned redder than an apple, I turned away and saw Len waving at me. I gave him the death glare and turned back to Luki.

"So, Miku said you wanted to talk to me?"

I'm trying to get a conversation going, it's way to boring. He looked a little surprised

"Um, yeah about that I need to ask you something."

My eyes widened and he looked strait at me,

"Please tell me what to do!" Luki looked desperate. So people even started to stare.

"W-what do you want then?"

Since he just kept rambling I started thinking about what could happen. He could confess his love to me, or he could ask me out, or what if he told me he hated me then ran away? No Luki's too nice for that! Or at least he better be, oh well, he'll always be better then Lenny boy over there! I looked for him but he wasn't at the table.  
I turned to Luki and said

"Hey, can you tell me what you were gonna say?" It's like my words were magic because he perked up,

"OH YEAH, Well there's this girl I'm dating, but I don't know what to do because I need a gift for her, it's our 2nd month anniversary today. She's meeting me here in like an hour! Can you tell me what she might like?"  
My heart sank low, that hurt. Bad and I'm not even sure if I liked him. So this is rejection? I've only dated 1 guy and I broke up with him because I didn't like him at all. 'I've always been afraid of rejection and it, it'. My eyes started to water but I wiped them away. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry (I lied).

"Well? What do you think I should get her?"

I gotta be strong! I forced out a smile "Tell me what she's like first!"

He made a soft smile to me, "That's why I trust you. Well, she's shy but cute and really nice to good people. Not smart but very optimistic and she's a clingy person, mostly to her sister. And super funny. "

Awe, the perfect girl "Well you have a good girl with you, why don't you get her favorite color in jewelry!"

"RED!"

Wow, his shining eyes say he must really like her, she'd probably one of those selfish popular—am I jealous? Probably, I'm jealous of her. Luki is sweet, cute and so nice, but he's not free! :[ (_Dude, I've had enough ranting, she'll stop now_)

Luki pulled me into a tight hug *blush* and looked into my eyes,

"Thank you so much for helping me; I would have been killed because I didn't have a clue" He gave me a soft peck on the cheek and walked out of the café.

'_He just gave me a kiss! OMG OMG OMG!_' Cheating on you GF? You wiener, you can't cheat on a nice pretty girl! Or maybe the bicthy, tries-to-hard-to-be-pretty girl who she might be, I swear I will murder her if she is. (_I feel angry right now and cold!) _I took a large, long and loud sip of my drink and a big bite of my tart.

**(((( Rikkio Because Rinno's doing a Pokemon contest (platinum)**

**When I looked up to Luki who walked back to me, he was wearing a set of Mickey Mouse ears,**

"**Here! I got you Goofy hat when I went to Disneyland 2 seconds ago." The confusing happenings of Luki scare me. **

**I looked down from him and saw Gakupo singing dancing samurai, and next to him was, Dell…. Even though Dell is famous, and I hear he has foot abs.**

**Okay! That's what I got while Rinno got last place in the Cool competition with my EMPOLEON. If yall's wanna read more of my crappy writing, me and Rinno share and account, my stories called King of the Castle. No fire-face.) (Rinno: I'm in love w/ your part! And I got 2****nd****, not last! Now we gotta go back to my horrible, hated story~!))))**

A finger tapped my shoulder and I turned around with a mouthful of tangerine heaven.

"What do you want?" I stuffed more food into my already more than full mouth.

He made a full fledged laugh and then actually fell on the floor.

"What the hell do you want!"

He stopped laughing for a second,

"I'm sorry, it was just. Just so funny and Aww-hahahaha"

And then went back to laughing too hard. '_I hope your head explodes!' _Andwhy in the world would he say aww? Maybe he likes me! Maybe he thought I was cute! Wait, no way in hell he would like me, I mean I don't like him! Not one bit!

My heart started beating faster at that time, shut up heart! I know that I, I don't like….. Maybe I do. But-but I like Kaito! I've been thinking to hard, yeah. That's it; I'll just go talk to Kaito. ^_^ Oh wait, what about Meiko? Kaito's girlfriend, I totally forgot! It doesn't look like she likes him; I mean almost strangling him in winter with his favorite scarf? Abusive.

"R-Rin? Ph-aha-haha" Len turned me around to face him. He leaned in really, really close. Len brought his mouth up to my ear *blush* and whispered, "Next time, listen to me when I'm trying to talk to you" He then leaned back out and flicked my forehead.

I thought he was gonna, gonna,

"You bicth!" I screamed and snatched my coffee off the table. When I picked it up he noticed what I was gonna do so he started backing away. I threw off the lid and dumped it strait on his head. The hot liquid would hopefully burn him! He's such a retard, to think that I might have liked him? I dropped the empty cup and ran out of the café.

Questions and thoughts were all about Len.

'_Why did he do that?'_

'_Why is he such an $$hole?'_

'_Why does he make me feel different?'_

'_Why am I thirsty? Oh yeah, I threw my coffee at Len.'_

'_I'm too frickin thirsty, I gotta go back.'_

I turned around and ran back to the café but Len wasn't even on the floor or anywhere. I looked around and found the receipt. That bicth actually made me pay for it! Oh, he left me a note, _'I went home, I paid for everything, so don't worry about it. -Len-' _

Awe how sweet, now I feel so bad! Why does he end up on his sweet side when I'm on the bad side?

"Is here a special enough place?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Luki! I grabbed Len's old coffee and looked over to watch them.

"Luki, this is where we had our first date, I love this café!" A long haired brunette happily agreed. I'm guessing that was his girlfriend. She's really pretty.

I took a sip of the coffee as quietly as I could, I don't want them to know I'm here.

"I have a gift for you Rikkio; I think you're going to really like it! Close your eyes" Luki said with a full smile.

The girl known as Rikkio closed her eyes, held out her hands and had a big grin on. "Okay"

Luki pulled out a golden box with a black ribbon tied around it. He placed it in her hands "Open"

Rikkio did as he said and untied the ribbon and opened the box. She pulled out a- Grrrr!

A waiter just blocked my view then started to clean the table in front of me, I heard a 'thank you' and the sound of the door opening. When the waiter was done they weren't there anymore!

I took another sip and realized that the coffee was almost half empty, I only had 2 sips. D-did Len drink most of this? Isn't that like, like indirect kissing! Waaahhh! My first kiss, my first kiss is with Len? Has the world gone mad! It's not like I didn't want it to be with him. I looked at the clock. 7:30. Crap, I got to get home now!

(Miku P.O.V.)

I look cute, even though it's just a casual date. Heehee, that's right! I, Hatsune Miku, am going on a date. After the tragic week of being single I'm finally free! Well, he said it was a date so, Yay! I just need that dark purple flower hair clip and~ done! I walked over to the mirror then gave my self a look over. I had a violet spaghetti strap shirt over top of a white blouse with puffed out sleeves lined with lace, the bottom of the shirt was lined with lace too and I had a white ribbon on the collar. I also had jean shorts with a very fluffy rim and had on black flats. My hair was in a back ponytail tied with a dark purple flower. I was too cute. I just wanted to kiss myself!

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, not even bothering to tell my parents I'm going out, they'll know when they hear the door close. I kept running strait down the street; I turned a corner and saw Riki. I waved to him and he waved back. I could feel myself smile; I looked strait ahead and stopped just before hitting him.

"Riki, sorry if I'm late," I apologized, and this time I actually mean it.

"Nope you're right on time," He smiled at me and I swear I heard my heart beat even faster.

"Shall we go then?" Riki held out his arm and I quickly agreed, I put my arm around his and we went to the mall. We did all sorts of fun stuff, the arcade, the food court and shopping.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

((( Mall Entrance )))

)))Saturday, 8:30(((

"Bye Riki!" I yelled at the figure moving away, I turned around.

'Fwuu, not even a hug' I thought to myself. And hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and his lips crushed to mine, 'What?' I thought as my eyes widened.

"That's just my way of saying goodbye to my girlfriend" He winked and walked away.

"Eiiiiii!" I squealed and skipped away. I found myself humming Melt by Dell Honne, he makes the greatest songs! (Rikkio: Silly Miku! She sings that song! Not Dell! ^_^)

I saw a blur of a bow in my view so I turned over to see Rin in a restaurant, with some girl I've never met before. Maybe we can be friends! I opened the door to the café,

"Rin~ Hey Rinny" I sat down beside Rin. "Who's your friend here?" I want to know badly, she was a girl with long blonde hair tied up into a side ponytail. She had golden eyes and had on a white short sleeved shirt with yellow shorts and a cell phone in one hand.

Rin smiled at me "Oh, this is Akita-san. Len had plans with her but he got sick so he told me to hang out with her." Why is Len sick? What kind of plans?

"Hey, my names Akita Neru and I'm Len's girlfriend." She said not even caring and went back to texting on her cell phone.

"EEHHHHH!" Rin and I became shocked in unison.

(Rin's P.O.V.)

Okay I'm way too shocked right now and I'm worried about Len. I took the long awkward silence as a chance to…lighten the mood?

"How about we go check on Len!" I really want them to say yes.

"Okay" Miku cheered.

"Why, he'll be fine." Akita-san said so plainly. What a nice girlfriend she is.

How could she be so, so rude when Len is sick! Does she care at all for him, I know I do! Not that I like him or anything. (_Why do I make her deny it so often!_)

Miku stood up, "Well were going, come on Rin. His house isn't that far away." And she walked out.

"Wait! Miku! See you Akita-san." I said her name with obvious hatred and chased after Miku. Miku was on her cell phone, talking very fast and shut it when she saw me.

"Miku, what was that all about?" I sounded very suspicious.

"Nothing, were going to Len's now." She talked in a really hard tone and fast walked.

"Miku, I know you're mad. Is this about how Akita-san acted?" It might just be she's worried about Len's health.

She froze, and started to shake a little bit.

"What's wrong Miku!"

"That girl doesn't know how, how bad this is. And Len, he has no idea what she's like. You have to fix him! You need to be the one to save him from her." She grabbed my shoulder and shook it violently. Miku then started a soft cry. She kept sniffling and wiping away the tears. She finally regained herself when it started to rain.

"Let's go." She said with some tears left.

"Got it!" We both ran through the storm.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

(((Len's house)))

))) Sat, 8:30 (((

"Len~!" We yelled bursting through the door.

"Sorry for coming in un-invited" Miku said, she recovered so fast.

I heard Kaito's voice, "Up here Rin and Miku! Second door on the left."

Miku took her time taking off her shoes and I just flung my shoes up and sprinted up the stairs.

"Wait for me Rinny!" No way, I would wait for Miku.

'_Is Len too sick to anybody to leave him alone?'_ That thought made me run even faster. I slammed open the door to find a coughing/ laughing Len watching T.V wearing a yellow scarf. He looked up at me when I came in, "Oh, hello*cough*" Why Is he here alone?

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You have a bad cold."

"I'm fine Rin *cough*" He tried to hold in some more coughs, "Wanna watch?" He patted the seat next to him, and I awkwardly sat down.

"How did you get sick? Geez, you make me worry about you"

"I don't know how and why would you worry so much about me?"

"I always worry a lot about people."

"No she doesn't!" I heard Miku yell.

"Lies" I muttered.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little, a little" Len then fell on to my lap and wouldn't talk to me.

What happened?

"Guy's! I think Len fainted!"

Everybody dashed up the stairs and helped Len onto his bed. They said his forehead was hot and he might be out for a while. I took hold of his hand and told him to wake up soon, I let go and walked away. His hand grabbed mine,

"Please don't leave me now" His tired voice told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled and waited until he was completely asleep, I ended up falling asleep first though.

I woke up at…. 3 AM! Where am I? Oh yeah, didn't I fall asleep at Len's place at 9? I sprung out of the bed and snuck down the hallway. I turned to the right to find Miku sleeping in a bed and Mikuo pushed off the bed sleeping on the floor, she must have waited for me and slept over. I tiptoed down the stairs and found a light on in the kitchen. I took a step in and found len in a sweater just a little too big for him, drinking water.

"Do you want some too Rin?" Len asked looking over his shoulder.

I hesitated "Uh, Okay". I took a seat on the chair.

"Why are you up?" I asked as he gave me a glass cup filled with filtered water.

He gulped it down and placed the cup in the sink, "I was thirsty but we better go to bed now."

"Yeah."

…...

"Okay, I fixed the blankets and the sheets"

"Thanks Len, goodnight" I said from on the bed. "I almost forgot!" I took out my left and right clips and placed them on the dresser. Len walked over to me and untied my bow *blush*.

"You almost forgot to take it out." He said while going back over to the couch in his room. "Goodnight Rin".

…

Yawn~! I opened my eyes and remembered I was at the guy's house today. I sleepily walked over to simple grey slippers that were placed by the door and trudged down the stairs. Mikuo was in the kitchen making delicious smelling food.

"What's cooking Mikuo?"

"Eggs and your up early"

"How am I early? Everyone is awake."

"Not Gakupo, the early bird."

"Oh wow," I grabbed an orange and walked back upstairs. I changed into an outfit Miku brought to me; A white shirt with no sleeves and an orange ribbon. It matched with the orange shorts and black flats. I tied my bow onto the top of my head for today and placed my clips in.

I walked downstairs with Len watching T.V again. The door opened and 2 girls walked in, and one looked very familiar. They looked around until they spotted Len. Oh, the brunette was Rikkio. The other one had blonde hair tied into a braid. And a bow on the left side of her head. Rikkio ran over and gave Len the biggest hug possible and let go. The blonde tackle-hugged Len, "LENNY~!"

Rikkio leaned over to see his face, "Did you miss us Len?"

He smirked and the blonde jumped off of him "Rinno and Rikkio! I can't believe it, I haven't seen you in so long, Hi~."

"You have changed a lot Len," Rikkio said.

"I missed you so much Lenny~ you look great!" The blonde named Rinno said, then she... she **kissed him on the cheek** and he actually blushed! Can you believe that?

"And guess what else Lenny?" Rinno excitedly asked.

But before he could answer, Rikkio butted in,

"We're going to school with you again!"

* * *

Okay! So that chapter is done. And i'll try to update sooner than i did in this chapter!

And I have a new story planned out. I've been feeling bad about my writing because i think it really sucks, and i need you guys to tell me otherwise.

Next chapter is about... The beach!

I think our OC's will be just great in this story, got alot planned with them, hehehehehehehe.

Remember:

**Reviews are the best and they make me update!**

**I really want reviews cause i need to know that you (ike 10 people out there who actually read this) want me to keep going.**

See ya in the next chappy! Bye bye.


	6. The Sun,Beach and Love

I am soooo sorry about the long wait, i was procrastinating and had writers block. Because i'm not good at detail... or my story for that matter, but this is a very,vey long chapter so it makes up for it, right? Well it's been 3 week's so here you go!:

* * *

"Why! How? The testing is super hard to get in, you won't make it in!" Len ranted.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear Len," Rikkio sounded like Watson from Sherlock Homes.

"That's the advantage of my intelligence and Rikkio's use of money!" Rinno finished.

"I hear they have dorms now and everything" Rinno said to Rikkio. Her white bow flapping, I flicked mine and it flapped in a sad way.

"Yay! A public school that has dorms!"

….

Be the star!

…

…

…

Chapter 6: The sun, water and love~

…

…

…

They started to have a mini conversation with each other. I was the least interested, so I walked over to Len. He was staring at them after he finished talking to Mikuo.

"Who are Sherlock and Watson over there?"

"Who, them?" He said pointing at the two giggling girls.

"Uh, yeah!"

"The blonde one is Rinno and the brunette is Rikkio."

"Thank you, captain obvious!"

He smirked, "Your very welcome, Sergeant sarcasm."

I punched his arm playfully and he rubbed it "I'm still sick you know."

I giggled "But who are they?"

"He scratched the back of his head which messed up a little bit of his hair "Uhm, they're-"

He was cut off by Rikkio who jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow causing him to fall to the floor. Rikkio snickered and walked towards me, and kept inspecting while she went in circles around me. Rinno picked Len up bridal style and threw him on the couch then ran to the kitchen.

Rikkio stood up and yelled "Rinno~ Size 3, A 32!" Wait, is she talking about my cup size! Why?

Rinno peeked out behind the wall "Roger!" She then raised her arms back far and chucked the ice packet at the couch and it landed on Len's side, "Bulls-eye." she smirked and walked up the stairs.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Rikkio Tsukara and I'll be going to your school and I love pop candy! You want one….?" She said pulling a couple candies out of her sweater. I declined politely until I saw, an orange flavor.

"My name is Rin Kagamine; I want the orange one actually!"

"So you like orange, Rin-san?" Rikkio asked handing me a piece.

"I love it!" I said popping it into my mouth, and it wasn't half bad!

"Just like Len with bananas and Rinno with strawberries."

"Rinno is...?" I questioned.

"Oh, Rinno Tsukara is my younger sister who is upstairs. She's going to the school and is very smart. I think you two will be the best friends ever!"

"Um, thanks Rikkio-chan! How do you know Len anyway?"

"Oh, uh…" She started until Rinno came running down the stairs; she tripped and face planted. She rubbed her nose.

"I'm alright Rikkio. I got Miku-Chan's measurement and all her friends too! It'll be great!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but measurements for what?" I asked extremely confused.

They both paused and looked at me like I was crazy; they exchanged glances with each other and screamed together "TO GO TO THE BEACH!" What?

….

((( Rin Residence )))

))) Sunday 9:30 (((

I ran straight up my stair case and took out 4 luggage's'. Now I'm not the one t get all girly but I'm moving into a freakin dorm room! How can I not be? I packed my first suitcase full of my favorite summer shirts, and I had to make them look cute and not (too) revealing (along with underwear and stuff). The second had all of my shorts (I had a lot of them), Capri's and swimsuits, the third had accessories, like pillows, extra blankets and stuff. And my last luggage was for electronics, the things I loved. I didn't bother to pack girly stuff because:

1) I had no make-up

2) I won't have a need for it at all.

3) Miku will have me covered just in case, when the world goes mad.

And Oh my god, these thing way a ton; maybe it's just because I'm not strong I had to sit on it to close them! Then I practically broke my closet door down because it was too heavy so I threw it against the ground/door? I wiped off my forehead and plopped down on my bed. Then I got a text. I whipped out my Iphone and looked at the unfamiliar number. I tried to figure out who it was before I read the message but I couldn't figure it out. I lay down on my stomach and tapped 'view message?'

From: Anonymous

To: The right woman for me

I love the way your blue eyes shine and your hair blows in the wind. You are the perfect girl and I want to make you mine!

CLICHE! I walked over to my laptop case (that was out of the suitcase) and clicked on the internet. As always it was being slow. "STOP BEING F***ING SLOW!" I screamed because it's always like this and it pisses me off!

"Language nee-chan." Said a little girl standing in front of my door.

"Oh sorry Rui, come here!" I told her as I opened my arms for a hug; she ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

Rui Kagamine is my little sister; she's only 7 years old and goody-two-shoes. Plus Rui follows me everywhere and I mean everywhere; including the bathroom. And she has a major sister complex, she even has a bow! She has short black hair with a white bow much lower than mine is; and a cutie face. She snuggled into me and looked around confused.

"Why are you packing nee-chan? Are you leaving me?" She asked as her eyes started to water, I grabbed my tissues and wiped her face.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm going to school. So I will be living there for a while, I promise I'll come back to visit you on holidays, okay? And tell Rei that I'll be going to live at school." Rei is Rui's twin brother.

She wiped down the rest of her tears "Okay," and walked out smiling.

I looked back at my laptop which had finally loaded; I picked it up and went to BlogOn!

BlogOn! MOBILE EDITION

Login| User name: Orange Princess| password: ******

Posted on Sunday, September 7, at 9:50 PM

Current Mood: Smart?

Current Music: Triple Baka

Current Location: My bedroom

Okay, I'm not a dumbass. I got this message from an unknown number, talking about how pretty I was. Give me a break; that stuff doesn't work anyway when you're trying to get a girl. But he thinks it does so good luck with getting girls in the future, Len! I know it was you.

~Kagamine Rin~

Click to read the comments?

From: Leekluvur_16

Subject: Aww

Aweh, it looks like Rinny's got herself a secret admirer, nice going Len!

From: Orange Princess

Re_Subject: Aww

Not an admirer, a f***ing idiot. :D

From: Yellow-Hottie

Subject: Damn!

How did you figure out it was me! And it was a joke… maybe. ;)

From: Orange Princess

Re_Subject: Damn!

What other creeper would actually send me that? And what retard would leave his signature on under the message! Hahaha. And no going past it, it was a joke, let's leave it at that.

I closed my laptop and placed it in my electronics suitcase. I saw the sky change to a beautiful color of purple with an orange splash to it. I walked out to my little balcony and stared at the sky, I soon sat down on a chair that I had on my balcony. While still looking at the sunset my mind went blank.

((( 10:50 )))

I felt something hard yet soft touch my face, I shrugged it off as it was just part of my dream. But it kept touching my face. I blinked a lot before I could actually see; there stood Kaito who was poking my cheek. I backed up a little then blushed a light shade of pink and he noticed I blushed so he smiled

"Finally you're awake; I've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes!"

"Ehhhh? Ten minutes, how long was I asleep?" I asked rushing into my room to look at my clock. It said 10:50.

"About an hour. So I came by to tell you that you should be going to bed, I didn't want you to wake up sore if you slept out there." He smiled a full hearted smile at me.

*Doki_* He cares about me?_ That's when I realized we were here in my room, alone. Oh. My. F***ing. God! I need to ask him about Meiko now before I get off track! Or if something happens.

"Hey, Kaito." I took a step towards him. "You and Meiko are dating, but you guys don't look in love." I bowed my head. And there was a silence; I peeked out under my bangs to see him holding his hand over his mouth. He then he started to laugh, "W-what'd I say!"

He slowed down on his laughing, "Meiko and I aren't dating, were just really good friends." Now I have a chance to confess!

"Um, I-" Then he cut me off

"I've had my eye on a girl though," He said in dreamland.

"Ugh, Miku…" I muttered.

"Nope," His hand quickly captured my face and he gave me a long kiss on the lips, "You."

I stood there, in shock. Many thoughts flew through my mind, I had felt my eyelids slowly drooping and I saw my furious reflection as I fell to the floor. I must have been super tired, because I fell asleep.

….

(((Miku P.O.V)))

))) 6:30 AM (((

(Btw: This is what you get after I listened to melt, adolescence, if batman played halo and DesandNate)

I can't believe it! When my mom and I came to pick everyone up because of the suitcases, we found out Rin fainted last night and still won't wake up. I had to through her in the backseat and she's still asleep. Now we've pulled up at Meiko's house and are waiting for her. God that girl is slow,

"Mom… honk the horn"

"Give it a couple of minute's sweetie. She's probably finishing what she's doing and she'll be right out."

2 seconds later I leaped over my mom and honked the loud horn. "I win!" I chanted as Meiko came out of her house with a half buttoned up blazer, a loose tie and buttered toast in her mouth. My mom popped open the trunk and Meiko came in the back.

(Meiko's P.O.V.)

"Supp my bro's!" I yelled.

Miku put her finger to her lips, "Shhhh, you'll wake Rin up, and I am obviously a girl!" Then she pointed to her chest.

"Not much there but I'll believe you, so why's Ri-Ri asleep?" She glared at me, so I shrugged. Since Miku wouldn't respond her mom answered.

"We heard she fainted last night, we don't know why. Can you apologize to Mimi-kuku please?" What, I wonder why, she never fainted before. Miku's head snapped up at that.

"Don't call me that or I will make you sit in the back while I drive." She gave her mother a death glare and her mom took it as a good thing, only crazy people do that. Well at least she has a nice mom; mine is always coming home drugged. I mean she's nice but she spends half her money on crack and weed!

"Sorry, Mimi-kuku." I teased her.

"Alright, enough teasing, we'll wait until Luka get's here to back us up" Mrs. Hatsune, or Zumi Hatsune high-5 me.

"That's why you are the best Zumi," I winked.

"Just call me mom!"

Luka walked over to Miku's window and taped on the glass, 'pop the trunk' she mouthed. I saw Miku roll her eyes, "Mom..."

"Already on it!" She pressed the black button on the door.

Luka had closed the trunk and came to sit beside us.

"Why's she asleep?" Luka asked pointing to Rin.

I sighed, "She fainted, and she's still asleep."

Luka brought a small book with her, she held it up to her face and started to scroll her eyes on the book, she looked really interested. I bent down to get a look at the title and it read 'Driver's Book'. Hahaha! Why is she reading that?

"So my friend, explain to me why the hell you are reading a driver's-ed book?" I yelled as Miku turned around.

"Ehhhh? No way! You don't know how to drive?"

Luka blushed a little bit, "I-I never got around to taking it yet!"

"Why, were you too busy with your boyfriend, Kiyoteru-sensei?" Her eyes became as wide as saucers. Maybe because she's in love with sensei and denies it.

Luka regained her cool and took a deep breath "Just because Kiyoteru-sensei is a smart, cool and young teacher…" And she's lost it again "DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE HIM!"

"Lukya… like gwho?" I heard an unsteady voice from my right that wasn't mine.

"Oooh… Rinny you're awake!" I huggle/glomped her. She tried to push me off but then gave up easily.

Rin looked around confused with tired eyes, "Why are we in a car?"

"You fainted last night and didn't wake up till now, were headed towards V.A right now," Miku told her like it was totally obvious.

"Mimi-kuku is right! And why did you pass out anyway Rin?"

"Pfff! Mimi-kuku, that's rich! And I don't know… all I remember is that I fell asleep after Kaito tried to wake me up."

"Okay. Well my children, here we are! Go get your bags from the truck and I'll see you guy on the holidays." Zumi said as we took out our bags.

"Bye Zumi!" We shouted at her.

So now were in the beautiful V.A, and Mimi-kuku and Rinny are sad that Luka and I decided to move in with Teto and Karin. So now we are comparing classes.

"Morning?" I asked.

(The order will go: Luka, Miku, Rin and Meiko.)

"L.A, Science and Option," "Math, Social and Gym," "L.A, Social and Art," "L.A, Option and Gym". Miku dropped her head, "FML"

"Uhhhhh, Afternoon!" Luka tried to lighten the mood.

"Math, Social, English and Music," "Science, Option, Art and Music," "Science, Gym, Option and Music," "Math, Science, Art and Music." At least we all got L.A (except Miku) and Music together!

"Uhhhhh, we'll be taking our leave. I'll tell you how it is after we get settled in! Bye~" Luka grabbed me then dragged me along the gloomy and depressing hallway. "Our room is 03!" I shouted, hoping they'd hear my hint at a plea for help.

(Rin P.O.V.)

Was it just me or did I hear Meiko saying something? It's probably just me. We started to head to the left side of the right wing. Were our room, 12, was. Miku and I were strutting down the hallway; my hands were in my short's pocket and Miku's were behind her as she hummed a tune down the hallway. I shook my head in frustration as I failed to remember the name to the tune Miku was humming. Suddenly I hit a wall and fell backwards, I rubbed my poor nose (that hurts badly!) and looked up to a shade of dark blue, Kaito.

"Rin are you okay?" He kept a worried expression on his face as he held his right hand to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took his hand and was hoisted up; I looked at his face and smiled.

"By the by, what are you doing in the girl's wing?" Miku asked cautiously.

Guys? I peeked out behind Kaito and there stood: Len, Mikuo and Ted. How could I not have noticed them before, hmm? Well, I started to stare at Kaito slightly from the side; he was really cute. His blue hair matched nicely with his muffler that he was wearing; it was just below his perfect chin. I heard a growl, and I snapped my head to the side.

"Were here because we came to ask you guy's if you wanted to go to the Del~Ici Café?" Mikuo asked.

Miku glared at him then her eyes softened "I do love smoothies…come with us and we'll put down our stuff then go. Right Rin?"

I heard my name but was too zoned out on Kaito, "Sure, whatever."

Miku picked up her bags and threw one at Mikuo, "Carry it." He mumbled a quiet word then stomped after Miku.

I saw everyone start to leave so I reached for my bag; Kaito picked it up and flung it on his back. "Don't worry," he winked and walked forwards. I swear I flushed ten shades of red.

I squeaked a little as Len pushed me because I was walking to slow; he shook his head and walked in front of me. We passed some door's that had single digits, we were #12.

"08"

"09"

"10" I heard Len say.

"1-" "11!" I said before he could finish.

"Aaaaaand 12~" Miku sang as she turned the doorknob.

The rooms were so beautiful, it was so big! The four walls were colored orange, light blue, dark blue and red. There were two four beds, 2 on the west wall and 2 on the north walls. They had to be at least a king size, and there was a 50" plasma screen T.V plastered on the west wall. On the south side there was a mini-fridge beside two closets and a bathroom. I ran over to the north side left bed and pounced on it.

"My bed~" I hugged one of the pillows (_She will_ _replace them w/ her own after_)

Miku did the same thing but she pulled Ted towards her bed. They started bouncing on it like 5 year olds. And then Miku pushed him off, Ted landed on his feet though like a cat. I laughed a little at this, but stopped when I heard a movement coming from the bed closest to me on the west wall. It had one of those white bed curtain canopy things on it. It was more translucent then the regular ones. I slowly walked towards the bed and cautiously pulled the canopy to the side.

And sure enough there was a girl with blonde, elbow length hair, she was wearing a white and frilly night gown with a blue trim and it was really cute on her. She also had a towel on her head, her hair was slightly wet. She had an angelic sleeping face.

"Rinno?" Len asked.

This was Rinno? She's my new roommate, then my other one must be Rikkio.

"She was now up into a sitting position with a towel still on her head, "Len, why are you in my room? Oh…hey Rin-chan and Miku-chi!"

(Rinno P.O.V)

Mikuo was staring at me in a weird way, and a pervy side kicked in "A cute little angel, sleeping in front of me. How lucky are we, Rinno-chan?" He asked putting his finger under my chin. I have hate for him now.

**SMACK**

Mikuo stumbled backwards then fell to the ground "God, you're such a pedophile, Hatsune" I said in a huff.

"You know my name, stalker-chan?" He asked.

"Miku-chi said you have the same last name as her. Wow, you really are a shouta"

"I am not! You're a cute Lolita then." Mikuo smirked.

"Flattering me won't help you anymore." I pulled my fist back then punched him in the gut. And he didn't talk; he only fell on the ground withering in pain.

(Rin P.O.V)

Wow, she's tougher than she looks; I sure as hell don't wanna be on her bad side.

"Oh, so you're my roommate then, why were you sleeping Rinno-chi?" Miku asked.

She pouted a little "Well Rikkio and me got here really early to put away our stuff so she told me to fix out beds while she went to get some stuff. She said she'd be gone for about an hour, so I took a shower then made her bed, but when I went to go make mine I fell asleep."

"When did Rikkio-san leave?" asked Kaito.

"Uhm, about an hour ago. Crap! I need to make the bed and put away my clothes!" Rinno yelled stumbling over the blankets as she got up. She opened the closet to get in, and then shut it. I could hear her freaking out, saying 'That doesn't go there,' or 'is that mine?'

"So, Rin, let's put our clothes away too, we'll get ready then go. I'll invite Meiko and Luka, you invite Rinno and Rikkio." Miku asked.

"Okay, we'll tell you guy's when were done, bye!" I said as I shooed them out the door.

Miku started to unpack so I followed what she did; we got dressed and fixed our hair and teeth. Rinno came out of the closet dressed in Capri's and a tank top. Rikkio slammed open the door and brought in a couple racks of stuff in covers.

"Rikkio-chan? Do you want to go to the Del~Ici café with us and the guys?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Okay, but can I invite Luki? And just call me Rikkio."

"Sure. You're coming too, right Rinno-chi?" asked Miku.

"Don't be so formal! Call be Rinno, and of course!"

"Alright, Luka and Meiko are meeting us there. Let's go." Miku exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and ran.

…

"So why are we at the beach?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Everyone had all come back to our dorm when Rikkio had pulled out her rack of clothes to us and said "Were gonna choose your bathing suits, we have all your measurements. And trust me, we know best!"_

_Rinno and Rikkio had really cute swimsuits for us picked out and we ended up having to have them tell us why it worked best with us._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

So here we are at the Locani beach in cute outfit's that we have over top of our swimsuits, the outfits are kind girly but I like them anyway. We're putting on sunscreen, which Luka made us do. Apparently Luka knows Rikkio from a camp they went to a while ago, who would have thought. And there getting along as best friends. Miku and I have Rinno as a new best friend too; we have everybody in our group as BFF's!

"Yay! I love the beach more than anything, even strawberries…maybe!" Rinno yelled as she made a dash for the water.

Len grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back to our sitting spot. I don't know why, but I kinda wish that was me…I-I mean not if it was Len, if was Kaito, Y-yeah! Rinno stayed flailing with Len still holding her, "This is the only way to keep her from the water."

Rikkio stood up to her and smacked her head "You have to wait 5 minutes before going in." Then she walked away to help put up our umbrella. Well now were sitting here waiting and I can see Rinno, Rikkio, Mikuo, Miku and Luki fidgeting to go into the water.

"URG! IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES!" Miku yelled taking off her over clothes and putting them down "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" We all chirped and took off our clothes (That sound's wrong… there over clothes).

Luka, Gakupo, Kaito and Meiko stayed sitting. Because:

1) Luka wanted to read her book called "King of the castle"

2) Gakupo said his hair was a pain to brush.

3) Kaito brought a tub of ice cream and wanted to go out.

4) Meiko wanted to beat Kaito up.

I looked around at every one's bathing suit and silently "Kyaa'd" at how amazing everyone looked.

(Narrative P.O.V.)

**-GIRLS-**

Luka had on wearing a black one-piece that tied up in the back; her hair was in a bun.

Meiko had on a bright red strapless bikini; her hair was down.

Miku had on an aqua two-piece with a star on her left breast; her hair was done into a low ponytail.

Rikkio wore a blue and red tie up bikini with chains on the right side; her hair was in a high ponytail and her ribbon was out.

Rinno wore a sky blue bikini with a green bow on the front and shorts as bottoms; her hair was down and her bow was out.

Rin had on a white with orange polka dotted bikini with ruffles and a ruffle skirt; her bow was out and her hair was in two low pigtails.

Teto wore a pink one-piece with a red sash; her hair was still in drills.

**-BOYS-**

Gakupo had on eggplant colored shorts and a white t-shirt.

Kaito had on dark blue shorts with ice-cream cones

Ted had on red silky shorts.

Luki wore pink shorts with a darker shade of pink around the seam.

Mikuo wore aqua shorts with a white stripe on the bottom.

Len wore yellow and black checkered shorts.

(Luka P.O.V.)

I set down my book to my right and noticed the purple haired guy staring at me,

"Can I help you….er,"

"It's Gakupo and I was just wondering if I know you from somewhere."

That's odd "I've never met you but your name rings a bell." I took out a can of tuna from the coolers we brought. One was ice-cream and one was my tuna, and ice for snow cones. I peeled off the top and stuck my spoon into the meat. I brought it up to my mouth and chomped on it, it tasted so good, I heard a low chuckle.

"What?"

He looked at me, "Oh, it's just that everyone seems so happy, Luka-chan."

I looked to the people in the water, they were playing volleyball. It was Rin, Luki, Ted and Rikkio as the Red team, and Len, Miku, Mikuo, Teto and Rinno as the blue team. The teams were un-even but it was because Teto said she was so bad at it. I got up from my seat and ran towards them,

"Mind if I play?"

"Nope," said Ted as a got into position.

We were all pretty bad, except for Rinno and Luki because they were on a team. Our passes only lasted as probably, 4 hits in a row? The blue team ended up winning with the score from 6 – 4. As the game ended Rinno came up with the ball and tripped, the ball flew towards Rikkio who blocked it with ease but it ended up hitting Ted in the face. He fell backwards and Teto had to help him up, ha-ha.

Did I mention that Ted and Teto were siblings? We were all really surprised. All f a sudden I was pushed underwater, I came back up and found a happy-go-merry Gakupo standing in front of me. Oh, I remember where he's from! I stood back up, drenched in water.

"Not nice Gakupo and I recognize you, weren't you in that one edition of 'Samurai Sword Weekly'?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but he just laughed his deep voice laugh, "You read that? And yes I was."

Damn, that guy from the magazine was my inspiration. But, Gakupo is the total opposite, bleck.

"So what if I read it? It interests me." I told him.

"Oh; nothing. I'd best remember it then," Gakupo waved his hand in the 'nothing' motion (side to side).

Dear lord, save me from this man.

(Rin P.O.V)

I can't believe it! This was so fun! I was sitting in the water plying with the ruffles on my top _'this is a cute swimsuit...' _All of a sudden I was being picked up,

"H-hey what are you doing!" I tried to squirm out of their grasp.

"No can do Rinny!~" Sang Miku.

"Sorry Rin," Said Luka.

And they carried me deeper into the water. I looked over and saw Mikuo and Luki carrying Len, he was doing the same thing as me; failing at trying to break free. They brought us to a really deep spot and threw Len and me into the water.

"You retards are gonna get it," growled Len as he pulled Mikuo under the water, I followed him and pulled Miku under.

She sat up pouting, "That wasn't nice; why me?"

I shrugged at pointed at Mikuo, "You were the closest."

She huffed and grabbed Luka's wrist and pulled her; Luki was also pulled under.

"Holy crap!" Miku said while shakily pointing her finger towards the shore. Meiko, Rinno and Rikkio were running full speed towards us.

"1" counted Rikkio,

"2" said Rinno,

"3!" they all yelled as they cannon-balled beside us. The water went everywhere, all over everyone.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Rikkio, what happened?

"B-b-b-BUGS! All over me!" She shrieked as she tried to hit them off.

"Your hatred for bugs is annoying," Rinno told her as she pushed her under water.

Rikkio came up and gasped for air, "So are you!" And they started a catfight.

Miku giggled "It's funny to watch them."

I guess she's right, there pushing, shoving and tackling. They stopped after a while and floated on the water. Rinno started screaming about that she swore she stepped on a bone hand; Rikkio hit her. Kaito came towards us freaking out shouting, "The ice for snow-cones is melting, hurry up!" He's still cute. My memory spiked and I pulled Miku to the side when everyone ran to the snow cones.

"What do you want?" She asked a little annoyed that she wasn't getting a snow-cone; well, this is more important.

"When I fainted, it was b-because of Kaito," I blushed remembering why.

"What did he do to you?" Miku had a dark aura around her.

"N-no! Nothing bad; well he said that Meiko and him weren't dating and he had his eye on someone else. I really liked him, so I asked if it was you and then he came closer to me and he kind of…" I played with my index fingers awkwardly.

"He 'kind of' what?" She asked impatiently.

"He told me it was me and kissed me!" I blurted out.

She looked happy, "Congratulations Rinny!"

"B-but I don't know what that means; because I passed out from shock but I saw my reflection and it looked mad." I'm really confused.

"He obviously likes you; which means you have to ask him out after!"

"Okay," I smiled; I could just imagine me dating Kaito, it's so cute.

"Now let's go get some snow cones!" She cheered.

"Yeah!"

….

(((Dorm)))

)))6:30(((

Miku, Rikkio, Rinno and I are at our dorm room. And I just got a text from Kaito telling me to meet him at the fountain in the court yard. I'm so happy!

"I can't believe it!" Miku cheered.

"So you like Kaito a lot Rin?" Rikkio replied with a big smile.

"Yupp! Ever since I met him, he's been sweet and kind to me. Not to mention extremely cute and clumsy."

"Awwwwwe! I hope things go really good with you two; when do you have to meet him, Rinny?" Rinno asked amazed, she's so clueless but in a cute way.

"Oh. Uhh, one second." I pulled out my phone and checked the text from Kaito "7:00!"

"So, since that's in 30 minutes… what should we do to kill time?" asked Rikkio.

"How about we make Rin pretty for when she goes to meet him?" suggested Miku.

"How bout NO!" I yelled.

Rinno walked over to one of her suitcases and pulled out a white console. She walked up to the T.V and plugged it in. She turned the screen and console on.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to play a little bit of Halo 3." She said as she grabbed two controllers "Want to play Rin?"

I walked over to her and took the controller and sat down beside her. We played a couple of online matches and just 1v1. She won every time, the top score of our team and the other team. I mean, how is that possible!

"Hahaha; I pwned you, Noob." Rinno gloated, and then looked at the clock.

"Time to go, ice-cream will be there in 5." Miku winked.

"Ah, thank you guys!" I said as I ran out the door.

I ran at full-speed down the hallway and almost tripped going down the stairs. I went to the main entrance and turned to the right, and opened the door. I ended up in the courtyard and saw the fountain. Kaito was sitting on the ledge I slowly walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes,

"Guess who it is?"

"Rinny, that was too easy." He sighed.

I sat down beside him. And pouted,

"I thought that would have been hard!" And I giggled.

He turned to me and looked deep into my eyes, I swear they looked really happy.

"When we were in your room, I told you I liked you and I mean it" He sighed, "Now I need to know you're answer." I sat there, un-moving and shocked. He realized that I was shocked so he leaned in.

"Tell me when to stop, if you don't were together."

He leaned in very slowly and his lips connected with mine, before I knew it I had my arms around his neck and was kissing him back. It was a great feeling and I loved it. We backed away after what seemed like an eternity, and I never wanted it to end; a string of saliva still connecting (Why do people put this in their story's, it sounds so gross! But whatever.)

"So, were together?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yeah," He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

Someone pulled on my hand and ran, away from Kaito, away from my boyfriend. Len, he was the one who took me from him. I kicked him and struggled to go back to Kaito but Len wouldn't let me go.

"Why would you do that? I was so happy!" I screamed as my eyes started to water. "I've always wanted that!"

He turned around and held my shoulders, he had a stern look in his eye, "He's a player! He'll toy with you and throw you away! I don't want you hurt, you deserve better."

I was touched but still extremely angry, "You're lying! Kaito wouldn't do that, he's too-"

I stopped immediately when he hugged me, it was so warm. I started to cry on his shoulder, "I'm sort Len".

"No need," he smiled as he kissed my forehead. And for the second time today, I fainted from shock.

I could feel him holding me as he brought me back into my dorm and laid me down on my bed. I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Wow, 18 pages . I never thought i could do free to leave an idea on what to do for the next chapter, i have no idea! Please review also.

-Rinno-

**Click The**

**Review Chapter**

**Button For**

**A Faster**

**Update!**


	7. Why are you all over him?

Horray for updates! And boo for short chapter! But i didn't want this chapter to be a big event so it is a filler...

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Rin! Rinneh! Riiiiiiiiiiinnnn! Miss Rins-a lot! Wait…never mind, that just sounds stupid. Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy" A high pitched voice shrieked.

'God, I'm trying to sleep!' "N, no" I managed to mumble.

"Zatsune-sensei will kill you! Wake up!" Teto shrieked again.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I freaked at her and rested my head in a more comfortable position.

She huffed and turned away, while I went back to hitting some z's… not in school, in sleep. I was just about to fall asleep when a loud noise made me wake up. I peeked out from under my arm to find a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost~" She squealed as she tripped over her own foot and crashed into the floor. Klutz. The girl stood up rubbing her head.

"Oh yes. Class, the new transfer student who was supposed to be in this morning…"

"I said I was sorry!" She whined.

"This is Michige Mizuki-san."

"CRAP!" I heard Kaito mutter as he ducked under his desk, what's with him?

"Hello, just call me Mizuki-chan. I hope we will get along!" She looked around the room; her eyes stopping on Kaito (who did not hide very well) she immediately sprang at him.

"Kaito~!" She screamed while hugging him. Grrrr, she's got some nerve hugging my BF.

I stood up and looked her strait in the eye. "Why are you all over my boyfriend!" I barked.

She looked at me with a sad and worried look; she stopped hugging Kaito and robotically walked in front of me. She dropped to her knees with her hands covering her face "Say it ain't so!"

….

Be the Star!

…

…

…

Chapter 7: Why are you all over him?

…

…

…

She sat there only the floor for a good, 2 minutes. Rikkio finally realized what was wrong and broke the silence… "Where's my pencil!" or not.

Miku stood up pointing at me "Ehhhh? I thought you were dating Len!" H-how could she think that?

"N-n-no! Len and I are just f-friends!" I stammered as I heard whispers spreading around the room. I tried not to look at Len because of last night; that was too embarrassing! I felt my cheeks flush and turned toward the front of the class. Zatsune-sensei clapped her hands twice "That's enough; complete pages 10- 16 in math for homework." Mizuki-chan got up and took a seat beside Kaito and clinging to his arm.

(((Vocaloid Academy)))

)))Lunch Time 12: 30(((

I got up from my long, boring class and picked up my text book. My locker wasn't that war away so I decided to take the long way, past my friends. I lurched forward almost knocking me over when I felt someone pounce.

I turned around to a smiling Rinno "I'll see you at lunch, I don't get anymore classes?" She asked still smiling. I couldn't say 'no' so I nodded my head and continued on to my locker.

I heard a squeak and turned to see that Rinno tripped over a 'wet floor' sign. Her books were scattered everywhere, I giggled a bit as Mikuo walked up and picked her up off the floor; he also handed her books to her. He got a little too close for her liking and she slapped him across the face and sprinted away from the slightly shocked Mikuo. I turned back around and continued to walk to my locker, I stuffed my binders and textbooks in it the shut it; remembering where the cafeteria was I made my way towards the front of the building and to the left. I looked around and saw Miku motioning for me to come. I drifted past the students and took a seat next to Luka and started to eat my bento.

(Rinno P.O.V.)

I slumped down into the corner of the girls bathroom stall and sighed. _'Why do you have to be such a pervert, Mikuo?' _After I slapped him, I ran strait here without thinking if he was okay… I mean, sure he's an idiot but he didn't deserve a slap from me, because according to Rikkio and Len, I slap hard. This was making me so angry, why does he have to look strait at me all the time, innocent yet a pervert.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off me, unlocked the stall and then made my way to the nurse's office. _Even if that wasn't my hardest slap it still left a mark and looked like it hurt… I bet he went to the nurse._ I hesitantly pulled open the door and bumped into a girl. She fell down rubbing her head and I swore I heard her say 'Owie'. I reached my hand out or hers, she took it and I pulled her up fast and giggled at her flying; she was about them same height as me. Her orange hair looked slightly like Rin's but shorter; she had the most amazing eyes… one was brown and one was deep purple, they were so enchanting! I smiled and apologized.

"It's okay, have I seen you somewhere?" She questioned me.

I studied her face and I realized that I know her she was the quiet one in my class "Ohhh, you're in my LA class, and aren't you the student council president!"

She nodded "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Hatsune-kun has in here." I excitedly told her.

"He's resting right now, so please do not make any noise, goodbye." She said as she walked away.

I stared confused and walked into the room, pulling back the curtain. I saw Mikuo lying there sound asleep…no noise?

"**Mikuo wake up, the schools on fire and all your friends are dead!**" I screamed in his ear and he still didn't wake up.

I raised my hand to slap the dumbass but he caught my hand; flipped me and stuck out his tongue. Damn he's strong, but I'm better! I landed on my knees, stood up; and kicked him where it hurts. I giggled and ran away as he tried to chase me. I ran really fast so he wouldn't catch up to me, I turned a corner and hid back-to-back with a girl. I watched as Mikuo ran past me and laughed a little.

I turned around to the girl, "Sorry, just trying to run away from a pervert!" I gave her a goofy grin.

"No need! I'm Mizuki, and you?" She questioned.

"Ehhhh… the transfer? Well mines Rinno, nice to meet'cha! Wanna come hang out with my friends for lunch?"

"Oh, okay!" She smiled as we skipped away. I bumped into Len who had a depressed look on his face, I told Mizuki to go to my friend s.

"What's wrong Lenny?" I asked concerned.

"Oh… well it's just that-" And he told me his whole story of what happened. I smirked and made him a deal.

(Rin P.O.V.)

Well, the Kaito clinger went to hang out with us at lunch. She's nice but it might be a façade… We finished lunch early and took a walk in the courtyard; everyone ditched me to hang out with other people except Mizuki-chan! She skipped happily and then her face grew serious and she looked at me.

"You're dating Kaito, right?"

"Uhhhhh… no duh!" I told her the obvious.

"Well… I just want to warn you of what might happen. Sure he's cute and sweet on the outside; but on the inside, he's a devil. A player at all times and is very rude. I don't want anything to happen to you if this does happen. It's your choice to keep him if you really love him, but he will break your heart." She lifted the serious tone and picked up flowers on the bushes until she had enough to make a ring. She then slipped the ring on my finger and winked. "Promise!" She shouted as she ran to the next class.

'_Well, that was awkward…"_ I mumbled to myself as I stepped into the class room. I found Rikkio and Rinno sitting on their desks in the middle of the room with everybody crowding around them and talking to them. Wow… their really popular, I don't think I can compare.

"Hey! Rinny!" Rinno shouted as she moved over and patted the seat next to her. I excitedly moved up, pushed through the crowd and sat down beside them, placing my bag on the floor.

"Hiyo, Rinno!" I sent the peace sign to her and stuck my tongue out. She covered her giggle with her hand over her mouth.

"What about me!" Rikkio shouted peeking out behind Rinno.

"Oh, sorry Rikkio. How's it going?"

"So-so…I'm pretty sure I flunked the math test though hehe!"

"Same here, it was so boring!" I whined.

I walked away to plop down on my desk and gave an exasperated sigh. I caught I sight of blonde movement out of the corner of my eye; I turned and the one person I didn't want to see right now was here… LEN! Does he have every single f***ing class as me or is he stalking me! He walked past the first row of desks, and the second; I was in the fifth row. Oh please lord, don't let him come over here!

**F***.**

He saw me and began making his way towards me, I turned around rudely, but It was really to hide my pink blush that was forming. I heard nothing; deadly silent. No one was talking, nor could I hear breathing. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck and a cold wind through my ear "Boo~" I heard him softly breathe.

"KYAA!" I screamed jumping/flinching away from him, until my back collided with the wall.

He hoarsely chuckled, "Miss me Ri-nny?" He broke down the syllables and gave me a grin.

I felt the blush rise on my face again "Humph, no!" I stated coldly as I crossed my arms.

He pouted for a second and turned towards the third row. "Len!" Someone whispered his name loud enough for him to hear.

Rinno stood on her desk and jumped "Lenny!~" Len had a worried look plastered on his face and held out his arms for a hug when she landed and have him a huggle-glomp.

"I missed you! We don't have any classes or homeroom." She whined at him.

He gave a gentle laugh "I missed you too Rinno; Hey Mikuo, over here!"

Mikuo slowly walked towards Len with his head down, he looked up and smirked when he saw the blonde girl and stood beside her. "Rinno-chan, how nice it is to be with you again!" He sang

"Oh shut up Mikuo-kun" She grumbled, letting go of Lens hug.

I heard a low snicker and Rikkio pushed herself off the desk and towards them, "Oh, you two are meant to be~" She span and pushed Rinno towards Mikuo. She got up and glared at Rikkio, balling her hands into fists. Rikkio eep-ed and fled from the classroom. "Bye bye guys, see you later!" She shouted and ran out of the classroom and Len nodded understandingly.

Meiko burst through the room and slammed her fist down on my desk. "Gettova here Rinneh! She slurred.

"Meiko, are you high?" I asked quizzically. Although she didn't smell like drugs, just bad breath.

"Noooo, I'm drunk, excused from class and have a secret! Now come!" She yelled yanking my hand into the science lab which was currently empty. She sat on a desk and looked at me.

"What do you want Meiko!" I said annoyed.

"I, I like…..Kaito a lot." She whispered as she fell over asleep. _She likes my boyfriend… why does every one want him! He already said he was mine, and I'm going to keep it like that!_

I leaned over her sleeping body and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, but he's all mine."

(((School Hallways)))

))) After School (((

I sighed as I packed up my bag and flung it on my shoulder. School is over and there is nothing to do! When I get back to the dorm, Rinno and Rikkio will be playing Xbox-360 or on the computer and Miku will be going on another date with Riki. And Luka will be helping Meiko do homework, while Meiko becomes a yandre- maniac. Maybe Kaito will ask me out on a date? Aweh, he's a senior and is working on something with… Gaku-something or other, er… how about me and Len catch a movie? He's always free. Yeah!

I ventured through the school to the band room, that was Len's last- and only one that I don't have -class . I finally got through the long hallways of this learning monstrosity that happens to be my home. And I got to band room; only one of the four lights was turned on and I heard quiet whispers.

"Hurry up- here!" and "Now! -cant." The whispers began to fade in and out, the door creaked softly as I peeked around the door slowly and came face to face with my heart being destroyed.

It was Len, kissing… Rinno? With her hair down… sitting in the middle of the floor. My heart arched as I saw her tug harder on his tie, pulling him inwards more. They weren't making out, just a long, silent and gentle kiss. My heart lurched even more as they pulled away with a smirk and got up and faced door.

Luckily, I dropped my books loudly, my hands were already wiping my eyes on my tear stain face as I ran as fast as I could back to my dorm. I jumped on the bed and hugged my knees to my chest as I silently whimpered, **'**_Why are you all over Len? Why would you do that?'_ Then the door flung open.

"Rin-chan!"

* * *

Yay for cliffhangers who hang on story cliffs! Who do you think the person that came in will be? Mystery is solved in the next chapter! I still think my writing sucks and hasnt improved at all. -.-"

REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALLOWED!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:** Leave idea's for the next chapter in your review! Hopefully i will get to reply to you all... if i dont then sorry! Next chapter will be longer, because this was just a filler, hopefully the next one wil be posted next weekend. Bye bye to you all!

-Rinno-


	8. A Planned Push

OMG! Long wait! Over a month, but i'm not sorry. I've learned alot from this experience! Well, read on:

Oh, P.S. It's start's in Rinno's P.O.V. and it's 2 parts.

* * *

As soon as I heard books drop I stood up. That probably hurt her badly; especially because she wasn't supposed to see that! I turned to my left and saw Len trying to fix his tie. I walked over and smiled, then tried to tie it correctly, but fumbled with it. I got mad and threw it to the ground *sigh*.

"Lenny, I think we should leave her alone for a bit, okay?" I told him, only worried about what would happen.

He frowned and argued "What about our plan!"

"That was the original plan but now Rinny looks sad and it's my entire fault! The plan went wrong, with the wrong person! She'll hate me! What should I do? This only happened cause Rikkio said that she wouldn't do this because she has Luki! Waaaah!" I freaked.

"Calm down Rinno, god! You did it to help me."

...

Be the Star!

…

…

…

Chapter 8: A planned push

…

…

…

(Rin P.O.V.)

"Rin-chan!~"

I looked up to see **her**, the boyfriend stealer. She walked in my room joyfully then saw my tearstained face and froze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mizuki-chan, now why are you here?" I spat out as I wiped at my ongoing tears.

"I wanted to know if Kaito-kun was in here! But why are you crying Rin-chan?" She exclaimed.

"No, as you can plainly see, he's not with me," I stated the obvious. "And it's none of you business."

"Okay, but if your sad you can always talk to me." She smiled and walked out the door.

God, why was I mean to her? It's my problem; that involves Len and Rinno. I hate them so much, I hope they die! No, that harsh… maybe it wasn't one of their faults, maybe they were forced? No, it was on purpose, I heard them talking before. And why does it hurt so much, it's sure not my business what they do. Maybe because he already has a girlfriend, that happens to not care about him at all!

_What's wrong with this picture?_

I walked into the bathroom and washed up my face; I dabbed at my red eyes and made them look more skin colored. I even used some of Miku's most natural looking face-makeup-covering thingy… well it's supposed to make sure it doesn't look like I was sad! A sigh escaped my lips as I plopped down on my bed and looked around. _Oh yeah, Rinno's in the same dorm as me… I can't avoid her now! _Footsteps and shuffling could be heard outside of the doorway, and the door re-opened. (She closed it before going into the washroom)

"Lenny, no!" Shrieked the last girl I wanted to see, Rinno.

They stumbled into the door and regained their composure, "U-uh, h- hi Rin." Stuttered the last guy I wanted to see, Len. They just stood in the doorway awkwardly for the longest time.

"Hello dorks!" smiled Rikkio as she smacked Len on the head "And Rin!" My lips curved up into a weak smile as she sat down on her bed.

Rinno then tiptoed over to her bed and flopped quickly down on her back, Len tried to follow their example and went over to Miku's bed; he warily sank down onto the bed. I hissed at him and he backed off and sat down in front of the door. We all sat there in silence for what seemed like a very long time. I peeked over at Len who was fidgeting his fingers. He opened his mouth and then closed it, probably deciding to shut up for once. Good boy.

"What the hell is going on here? Even with my headphones on I hear complete silence!" shrieked Rikkio.

"Ah, well, we sort of went with the -er- plan and it backfired a little…." Stated Rinno while pointing at me. What plan, what worked, what happened? I'm so confused!

"Ohhhhhh… well then tell her about it and why! Now!" She demanded throwing a fuzzy slipper at Len's head.

"Well I don't want to explain!" Len hurdled out.

Rinno and Rikkio face palmed; picked up other slippers and chucked it at him. "You have to tell!" They screamed and slammed the bathroom door shut behind us so it was only me and Len in the dorm.

I silently hummed to myself, blanking out as he tried to muster up the courage to talk, "Rin."

"Y-yes!"

"You saw that thing with me and Rinno, right?"

My stubborn side took over as I turned away "What? I've seen a lot of things."

He stood up and yelled, "Don't play dumb!" I stood up and growled at him, getting ready to punch him. "The kiss, I want to explain what happened."

"Oh…" was all I could say as I sat back down.

He sighed and sat back down to "Well, you were _**not**_ supposed to see that at all."

"You don't say?"

"Oh stop being a smart-aleck, well I did that because… Neru-chan was supposed to see it. She's been avoiding me lately and I wanted to make her jealous by kissing someone else. And I had Rinno do it because were childhood friends" he stated while shaking slightly. "We used to kiss when we were little thinking it's cute, same with Rikkio."

"Ehhhhhh! Childhood friends? That's so random!"

I heard Rikkio's muffled voice on the other side of the door "Yup! And Dell-chi was there too!"

"D-dell-chi? -.-" I asked utterly confused.

"My big brother. Anyways, forgive me Rin for bring a jerk and for letting you see something unnecessary. Please?" Len begged giving me puppy dog eyes and held his arms open wide for a hug.

"Oh god, puppy dog eyes… I. Can't. Resist!" I wailed as I jumped to him and hugged him back, "Apology accepted."

"Good, now you retarded people can come out of the bathr- OW!" Len exclaimed as he got hit in the back with a door and fell to the ground.

The bathroom door opened up and Rikkio started kicking Len's sides and Rinno was sitting on him, holding him in a choke hold. Teal pigtails spun around Miku as she twirled in, hugging a sheet tight to her chest. She stopped spinning and held out a sheet to me that read 'Wild Tangent amusement park re-opens on Friday and free passes are available.'

"What the f*** Miku?" Len yelled as he tried to get away from the pain the Tsukara sisters were forcing on him.

"Can we go, can we? Please, please, please!" Miku begged and Rikkio joined in with her.

"Uhm… why?" I asked

"Cause its awesome!" Exclaimed Rinno. Psh, maybe for you.

"Hellz yeah it is, bicthes!" Screamed the (slightly more sobered) Meiko in the doorway.

"It'll be fun!" Said Luka and Luki who appeared behind Rikkio.

And Mikuo nodded and smirked at Rinno.

Teto shrieked "Teto wants to go with Ted!" Ted sighed.

"I'll be with my man of the ice-cream." Gakupo nudged Kaito.

An awkward Kaito replied "Uh… sure"

"And it can't be awesome without me! So I have to go too!" Mizuki smiled sitting on my bed.

"I'll invite Neru-chan and because I really want to go!" Len smiled and I growled.

I mumbled -loud enough for everyone to hear- "Okay, but I'll be tired…"

"It's settled, were all going to an amusement park!" Everybody cheered and pumped there fist in the air. Everyone ignored me! Go to hell, all of you!

((( Wild Tangent )))

)))Saturday 8:00(((

Were here but… it doesn't open for another hour and a half -.-" It's all stupid Kaito's idea!

"You must burn in a tragic fire as the consequence for suggesting going early!" I screamed and punched him in the chest almost as hard as I could.

"Oh…Ow?" He asked quizzically

"You're not supposed to respond like a question!" I yelled hitting him more.

"Why the hell are you hitting me!"

"Cause you're my human punching bag!"

"Don't forget Rinny~ Were still dating!~" He smiled and kissed me on the lips softly, but there was no passion behind it at all.

I blushed slightly, "Er. That we are, Hahaha…"

And apparently awkwardness was mistaken for embarrassment, "Do not be embarrassed. Let's go get ice cream!" He stated while taking my and Meiko's hand, I grabbed the nearest person to me by the collar and the person came along with us.

"Sorry about that, instinct to grab someone." I stated and turned around.

"I don't mind, ice cream is good!" Luka smiled, why'd it have to be Luka!

I face-palmed and pulled her towards the stand. "Luka, can you buy? I don't have money!"

"Fine" She took out her wallet and ordered and ordered a vanilla and an orange one for me.

"ICECREAM!~" I screamed as she handed it to me and I started licking it all over.

Meiko and Kaito finished buying there ice-cream and sat at a round table. They were laughing and joking, I pouted and sat down beside them.

" What's so funny?"

"Oh, we were just talking about the teacher we had in grade 6, he looked like a gorilla!" They started to laugh even more than before.

Awe, well so much for getting to be all romantic with Kaito today… I slinked over to the bathroom and shut the stall. After putting toilet paper all over the seat I sat down and sighed, '_Of course they'd talk, _they_ used to be best friends!'_I finished washing my hands and stalked out of the washroom with my head hanging low. I hit something hard and fell backwards. I grumbled and picked myself off the ground, said sorry and tried to walk by but they grabbed my wrist, I struggled to pull away and finally got my wrist free and ran away, only to hear a distant "Wait up!"

I was out of breath when I finally caught up to everyone and I was breathing heavily. I never was a good runner anyway. Mizuki looked at me sympathetically, "Are you okay Rin-chan?"

"I-I'm f-fin-ne" I choked between words.

"So, the park has opened now? What should we do-" Meiko started but got cut off by shouting.

"The big, tall, swings! Swing of Death!" Rikkio shouted, grabbing Luki, who grabbed Miku and ect. So now, were strapped in to this contraption that might break at any minute.

"This ride is so… Rickety!" Rinno shouted while making the swings creek.

"I love that word! It's so amazing!" Shouted Miku who was also shaking the swings.

"Stop it already!" Kaito demanded; he took the words right out of my mouth. They stopped shaking and settled down.

"Ah, it's starting. Neru-chan put away your cell phone." Len ordered.

"Okay Len-kun." She smiled. Me and Miku sent death glares at her, and I'm pretty sure I saw Rikkio, Luki and Rinno sent murderous vibes her way too.

The ride started slowly going around and I felt relaxed as it started to rise up. This ride was so awesome! Not only was it high up, but the ride was spinning fast-ish and the wind was so relaxing. It ended in like, 2 minutes. "Oh my god, that was the shortest ride ever! So, where to now?" I complained.

Gakupo turned around and grinned at me, "To the Space Shot!" (This is what the ride is called here in Canada, at WEM.)

"The what?" Neru scoffed.

"The Space Shot, have you never heard of it Neru-chan!" Teto shrieked. "It's like the best ride ever, I almost fell off cause I was too small!" She pointed to the direction of a tall white tower, where screams could be heard, and the cart on it shot up. Beside me I heard Len gulp. Time for the mocking~

"Is little Len-Len scared?" I teased him and poked his cheek.

He blushed a little bit and slapped his hand away. "I'm not, but I bet you're a chicken and won't go on."

"Trying to man up? That's not possible for a shouta!"

Neru pushed her way in front of Len, "Don't flirt with my boyfriend! I know you want him."

"Akita, seriously? I have Kaito, Len's just a friend!" I said strongly but inside, I felt something. Maybe I don't have Kaito?

"Neru-chan, were just good friends, don't be defensive." Len stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"YEAH! Beh!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at her and pulled down my eyelid when Len wasn't looking.

'_Watch it, your gonna get it'. _She mouthed while pushing past me and '_Accidentally' _bumped into me.

"I'm so~ scared of Ms. Slutty!" I yelled.

"Rin! What the f*** is wrong with you!" Len screamed and pushed me, too hard and I fell backwards. I stared up at him shocked.

"Come on Neru-chan!" He grumbled taking her hand and walking towards the Space Shot, Miku, Kaito and Luka rushed to my side.

"Oh my god Rinny! Are you okay!" Miku screeched.

I stayed in my confused daze, why would he do that. I thought h would stick up for me but he's just like other guy: insensitive jerks."Y-yeah…" Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes and Luka quickly wiped them away.

Kaito's hands formed into fists and his teeth clenched. "Let me have a talk with that **Bastard!**"

I shook my head violently and tugged on his sleeve "No, don't talk. It's my fault." I paused, "I need to be alone, come back here in 10 minutes."

"Are you sure Rinny?" Rikkio, Luki, Rinno and Mikuo asked at the same time. "Jinx!" They shouted again.

Luki laughed and kissed Rikkio on the head. Mikuo tugged and Rinno's braid and she 'Kya'd' and 5-stared him across the face. I nodded a 'I'm sure' and they all departed different ways.

I lifted myself up and sat on the nearby green bench and stared at my hands, until I began to think. Until an familiar voice beckoned me. (Even though it's an amusement park, it's a student's only day)

"Hey cutie, wanna hang out with us?"

I looked up to find 2 boys -extremely good looking- standing there. "Uhm, not if your thinking perverted thoughts, then go away." I said through expressionless eyes.

The tall red haired one spoke up, "I remember bumping into you! And no, we aren't perverts, you just looked sad and needed cheering up. How 'bout we go on the rollercoaster?" He smiled.

I thought hard. "Alright, but if you dare touch me, I will kill you."

The brown haired one spoke in a deeper voice, "No worries, now come on." He insisted, grabbing my hands and I punched his arm. I gave him a '_no touching' _glare. He nodded and led the way to the smallest rollercoaster ever.

I stared it up and down, it was so small! It could have been for little kids. "This is all you've got?" I scoffed.

"No, it's for our little brother, Nigaito." A little Green haired boy, with a sweater too big for him stepped out from behind the red head. He was so~ adorable! I just wanted to squeeze him. I think I'll nickname him Nai-chan.

"Awe! Nai-chan's so cute! Oh, by the way, I'm Kagamine Rin, 10th grader in St. Vocaloid high! Who are you?" I asked eyeing them.

The red rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I forgot about introductions, I'm Shi Akaito, 11th grader. And this is 12th grader, Shi Mokaito. We both go to St. Vocaloid high too!" He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" I extended my hand and shook his. "You names sound like my friend Kaito's" I said with a grin. _'Why'd I say my friend? He's my __**boy**__friend!"_

I stared contently at Akaito's facial features… "Do I… know you from somewhere?"

"Uhm, I don't think so. But now that you mention it, you do like oddly familiar. Why?"

"Oh… I don't know." I laughed nervously while scanning the area. My eyes got caught on the clock and it seems I have been with them for a good 30 min. "Holy shit! I need to go!" I said while frantically gathering my money.

Mokaito questioned me, "See you at school?"

"Of course!" I yelled, winking and dashing away.

I ran to the other side of the amusement park and stopped dead in my tracks panting. I just saw Len and Neru… KISS! Like a complete make out session. I whipped around and decided to walk toward my friends.

Miku glomped me. "Where have you been."

"Oh just hanging out with new friends I made." I said nodding.

"What new friends?" Kaito asked quizzically.

"Oh, Nai-chan, Mokaito-kun and Akaito-kun Shi!" I exclaimed and bit my tongue realizing my mistake.

"My cousins?"

My jaw dropped, "Your cousins! No wonder they look so familiar!"

From a distance I heard shouting, "Kagamine-chan! You forgot your purse!" I turned around to see Nai-chan, Mokaito-kun and Akaito-kun running up to me. He stopped in front of me and handed me my yellow purse.

"It's designer, you wouldn't want to lose it." Mokaito winked and peered around me. "Oh, hey Kaito-nii!"

"Let's go." Kaito said disgusted and grabbed my hands.

We all left and Miku headed straight for a certain ride.

We walked towards the greatly black big, ride. "What ride is this?" I asked.

Miku turned around with a scary face, "The terror ride; a haunted house!"

I made a shocked face and pulled her into the nearest women's room, once we were in the tall I locked the door. "Miku! You know I'm deathly afraid of haunted houses!" I whined.

"Ah, sweetie. That's when my plan comes in, you'll be so deathly terrified, you will look like the cutest thing in the world! He'll have to comfort you!" She smiled enthusiastically.

Having Kaito comfort be won't be so bad… "Okay! I'll do it, but if I come out dead. I'll murder you in heaven. I glared while unlocking the stall.

Miku skipped past me and back to the group, "Or hell."

The line went by very fast. Soon we were in the carts. Luki went with Luka, Teto went with Ted, Gakupo went by himself, Miku went with Mikuo, Rinno went with Rikkio and now it was Len, Neru, Kaito and me, still waiting in the line. I got in the first cart and Neru climbed in the second. I expected Kaito to slide in next to me and lower the bar, but no. He rammed into my side and the bar closed. I turned back and saw… Kaito getting in the cart with Neru and quickly closing the bar!

'_Wait, if Kaito's back there then who is beside me?'_

I quickly tuned to my left and found…. (INSERT THE OBVIOUS HERE!) LEN!

* * *

Hahahahhaha! I went to my first anime convention today~~~ It was great.

**IMPORTANT: **I'm going to have something called question of the day, i'll ask a question and you answer it in your review.

Today's question:

Who's your favorite Vocaloid, Voykaloid or Utauloid character, and your favorite couple from each catagory?

See you in part 2 of this. Bye bye! **Review!~**

-Rinnno-


	9. Short Story 1: Interview Crushes

Well, i didn't have enough time to create another chapter. So here is the first short stort you'll see~

**READ ON:**

* * *

~Teto~

Queenie: So, tell me something about your se—

Teto: I. Love. TED!~

Queenie: What? Fuck, hold up! Why didn't you let me finish? I have the power to kick you outta here!

Teto: *Whimpers* Okay….

Queenie: Good! Now, let's try to guess who you have a crush on!

Teto: Ah-

Queenie: SILENCE! Hm…. I bet it's…. Gakupo.

Teto: Ewwwwie! Too old~

Queenie: How 'bout…

Teto: LEN-KUN!

Queenie: That would have been my next guess…

Teto: I choose you, pikachu- I mean Len-kun!

Queenie: *face palm* Your such a tard….

~Kaito~

Queenie: Kai! I heard you're known as a player.

Kaito: I'm not~ whatever Len tells you is a lie!

Queenie: Mhhmmm… sure~ So, as everyone knows, a player always has a true love, who's yours?

Kaito: Duh, my girlfriend, Rin.

Queenie: *hit's buzzer* Wrong answer!

Kaito: But it's true!

Queenie: Stop lying to me Kai, I see through everything~. *head spins around*

Kaito: I can love who I want, bicth!

Queenie: And again, wrong answer. *presses trap door button*

Kaito: *falls through trap door to his death* Noooooooo!

Queenie: *snickers* He deserves the penalty for lying twice in a row.

~Mizuki~

Mizuki: OMG! Is this a live interview? Am I on T.V!

Queenie: No and SHUT UP!

Mizuki: *gets strapped down to chair*

Queenie: There we go~ So, a little birdie told me that you cling to taken men *cough* Kaito *cough*. Do you deny this!

Mizuki: I don't see that as clinging…. Just excessive hugging.

Queenie: Yeah right. So even though he's your ex. Do you still love him?

Mizuki: Only as a friend! I gots a new man in my life!

Queenie: Tell us who it is!

Mizuki: It's /THIS-CONTAINS-SPOILERS-SO-I'M-GOING-TO-BLEEP-THIS-OUT\ C:

Queenie: Aweh! How cute. But, this interview is over! Go die~

Mizuki: That's so not nice at al- *gets cut off*

Queenie: /Note: I have nothing against Mizuki, I just felt like putting this!

~Gakupo~

(His will stay short, 'cause there's not much to say)

Gakupo: I will forever, inaudibly, and truthfully only love Luka-sama.

Luka: Well I don't love you, love crazed fucktard.

Queenie: O.o What a nice couple?

~Luka~

Queenie: Take a seat Luka-chan. I know rumors that you are with Kiyoteru-sensei, is this true?

Luka: No, I may like him. But being with him is not the true answer, I couldn't.

Queenie: You're so very honest Luka-chan. Let's cut right to the juicy part, when are you and Gakupo just gonna hook up already?

Luka: *gulp* Hook. Up?

Queenie: Yeah! It's obvious that you are made for each other~

Luka: Hell to the fucking no! *storms away*

Queenie: She so loves him~

~Luki and Rikkio~

Queenie: I'm guessing the only people you like are each other, right? If so, this will be easy.

Rikkio: You're only right about us loving eachother!

Luki: Hey, were not that easy to figure out!

Queenie: You're madly in love and dating…. So not easy.

Rikkio: Hey! I kinda like someone else.

Luki: What's his name; I'll kill him if he touches you!

Queenie: Rivalry!~ So intense…

Rikkio: Were talking about this LATER! Come on~

Luki: No, were staying. *pulls her onto his lap and makes sure she can't get out*

Queenie: You better let her go!~

Rikkio: Will you let me go if I say?

Luki: Yes, I will.

Rikkio: Okay it's *leans into ear and whispers*

Queenie: Who!

Rikkio: It's… **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ***pinches Luki and run's away*

Luki: Get back here!

Rikkio: Nope, and I'm not telling you that the person's name is Dell-chi!~ *clamps hand over mouth* SHIT!

Luki: I knew I'd get it out of you~ *smirks*

Rikkio: S-shut up! *leaves with Luki*

Queenie: Very complex relationship

~Mikuo~

Queenie: Mikuo-kun~

Mikuo: What do you want?

Queenie: You were so nice at the beginning of this story, why'd you turn all pervy now?

Mikuo: *smiles* Cause a new object of attraction came into my life.

Queenie: Who? Will you catch her like a spider? Will she be tangled in your web?

Mikuo: Slow down on the questions~ Hm… If she accepts my feelings, I'm guessing she'll be mine. And telling you is a secret. *winks*

Queenie: …. That's like, a natural flirt… why can't you tell us?

Mikuo: It'll ruin the story, duh?

Queenie: We can guess anyway though.

Mikuo: Lies. No you can't.

Queenie: Ohohoho~ it is completely and utterly obvious who it is. Because you only become a pervert around her!

Mikuo: …No comment.

Queenie: Rinno!

Mikuo: *blushes* This is stupid!

Rinno: *comes from backstage* So you think I'm stupid! Well at least I'm not a fucking idiot like you! *body slams Mikuo to the ground and walks away*

Mikuo: Ouch.

~Rinno~

Queenie: Well hello little Rinno-chan~ How are you?

Rinno: Can you cut right to the questions? I wanna go inflict more pain on Mikuo.

Queenie: He's what this topic is about.

Rinno: What about that bastard?

Queenie: How nice. Well, is it true that Mikuo is using his charm on you and it's working?

Rinno: Hell no!

Queenie: So if you don't like him, who do you like?

Rinno: *blushes* I don't wanna tell you.

Queenie: Come on~ You don't have to name them.

Rinno: Oh, okay. Well, one of them goes to my school and the other is a good friend.

Queenie: That's not a good enough description. Now you gotta say their names.

Rinno: Would you look at that time? I gotta go; see-ya-bye! *rushes out the door*

Queenie: Damn, she got away.

~Ted~

Queenie: An innocent twin of a cheery young girl; must be hiding some deep dark secrets, mustn't they?

Ted: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Queenie: I'm talking about love! So, you must have a love, that you'll never be able to obtain. Am I right?

Ted: So…. Crushes?

Queenie: THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE FUCKING CHAPTER IS ABOUT! SO YES!

Ted: Yelling won't make me tell~

Queenie: *zips lips and throws away key*

Ted: Good girl. Now, the people I like are….. Rin-chan, Miku-chi, Luka-san, Rinno-chan, Meiko-san and Mizuki-chan!

Queenie: To obvious. Everyone who isn't taken... Next!

~Miku~

Queenie: Miku-chi, we all know that you're like, a HIV magnet. (hopefully not yet happened) Who do you really like the most?

Miku: Well, there was Rein, my phase of Kaito, and Riki. But currently I'm on -

Queenie: I see that you'll fill in that name when we meet him?

Miku: Of course.

Queenie: Well, I defiantly support your relationship with -

Miku: You're so nice~ Well, my nails appointment is right now so, gotta blast. (JIMMY NUETRON REFERENCE!)

Queenie: Who do you have a crush on?

-: Rikkio

Queenie: You're kind of a downer sometimes, aren't you?

-: Sometimes.

~Neru~

Queenie: You'd _'do' _everyone one, so I suppose I can't really count you in this chapter, well….I need to practice my aim, will you be my target?

Neru: For what, bicth?

Queenie: *shoot's Neru in the head with a .44 magnum pistol* That.

~Daisuke~

Queenie: Who do you like, Student-Council-san?

Daisuke: I don't socialize a lot, so no one.

Queenie: How sad, were talking now though?

Daisuke: Can I leave? This is kind of boring…

Queenie: *pouts* Fine.

~Rin & Len~

Queenie: We all know this is going to be a RxL story, so even though you deny your love. It will blossom one day~

Rin: *blush* Wait, what?

Len: Yupp, so keep reading this story or else.

* * *

If you thought this was gonna be another chapter, your lame. This is... kinda a spoiler, but not really. Well, from now on there is something you must do:

**YOU MUST SAY SOMETHING GOOD AND BAD ABOUT MY CHAPTERS!**

SO GET ON TO THE REVIEWING, I won't update until i have 45-50 reviews in all!

-Rinno-


	10. The Amusing Times and Sleepless Nights

Are you proud of me posting a new chapter? Well, this is kind of a filler... and has some RinxLen fluff?

Well, read on. My friends!

* * *

I stared in his direction and blinked, this wasn't my boyfriend. It was Len; Miku's plan, it's not going to work now….. Why did this asshole have to ruin it?

After more thought, staring and blinking; I snapped, "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"Take a chill pill girl. I don't want to be in here," "Especially with you.." He mumbled the last part.

Oh, that's so~ nice of you. "Then why are you in here!"

He glanced at me and blushed; It's so cute when he does! "I tried to escape and Kaito pushed towards the carts again, I went to get in the one that Neru-chan is in, but someone shoved me in this cart"

"Why'd you escape, are you too much of a chicken to go on this ride?" I teased. Even though, I'm in the same position as him.

I thought he would immediately reject, "Uh, I hate high things…."

I gasped slightly, the almighty Len is afraid of heights? I guess everyone has a weakness? I smiled sweetly as the car jerked forward '_I'll protect you Len __'_

The ride went slowly at first, just driving strait. Then, when it started to trot upwards I heard Len wince. He had his eyes shut tightly and he kept his mouth shut; all In all, he looked extremely terrified and adorable. We reach the top of the peak, I could hear both our hearts beating at the same quickened pace, and we dropped down; screaming like little girls.

All that time I thought of Kaito, do I still like him? Or, do I like someone else. After contemplating for a long time (while screaming) I decided on what I had to do. Become a better girlfriend.

When the ride had finished, Len and I were holding each other tightly, (Like she was supposed to with Kaito, but I bet you she liked it with Len more ;) ) while still in the car. I came to my senses but quickly pulled away blushing, but not before everyone else saw us. And I heard Akita snarl.

Kaito came up to me and started to apologize, "Rin, I'm so sorry for that, I shouldn't have shoved Len in there, forgive me?"

So it was Kaito that pushed him….. No I don't want to forgive you. But I have to "I forgive you~" I said while I kissed him on the cheek, but he moved and I kissed him on the lips. It lasted for a very short time, as I pulled away and asked him to come to the bench with me.

We sat down on the bench, just out of earshot from anyone I knew. This moment was very awkward.

I looked down and Kaito blinked at me quizzically. "What's wrong Rin?"

"I got a question that I want you to answer honestly for me," I paused for a moment to watch him nod as I continued "Do you really love me?"

He looked shocked "Rin, of c-"

I cut him off, "Answer truthfully or I will take you to a lie detector!"

He sighed, "I like you, but I also like someone else."

I knew it, I know that I was going to cry at that moment but I held it in, "I know who it is, and I think she loves you back." I smiled weakly.

"She does?" He blinked, while shocked

I glared at him, "Can't you tell by the way she acts? She truly loves you and wants you to be hers! "

"Rin, I have you though."

"Yes, you do, but do you still want to be with me?"

"Rin, I love you very much, I would never cheat on you, and I love you more than her. When the day comes when I have even more feelings for her, I will tell you." He stated lovingly.

"Thank you, for being honest, I love you very much, and I still want to be with you forever! I'll become the best girlfriend ever!" I shouted while jumping up

"I'll always be with ya Rinny. And you gotta remember to tell me when you start liking Len even more." He winked as he ran off to the group again. _'Why do people need to think of Len and me!'_

"But I don't…." he ran out of hearing distance before I finished, "Like Len at **all **in that way…" I finished.

I guess I never told you who she is…

MEIKO SAKINE.

….

…

…

…

Be the Star!

The amusing times and sleepless nights.

…

…

…

….

I groaned as we all walked into the mall, (with the exception of Akita, Gakupo, Mizuki, Teto, and Ted) now were in some random video store called, 'Ultimate Video'. We were dragged along by Rinno and Rikkio, because of new video games, and the upcoming season of 'Shugo_ Chara'_.

Len groaned and I smirked.

"What's wrong Len-Len? Tired of walking in your high heels?" I teased while I danced around him.

"I don't have high heels on. And it's just that being here every month when a new game or series would come when I was little was torture! The only thing I got out of it was a banana!" He growled.

I heard a vain pop and Rikkio whipped around, obviously pissed, and glared at Len, "Well at least you didn't have to go to the grocery store to get hair products and bananas every week!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Rinno butted in, "You complain about coming here and not getting stuff, then fine! Everyone get 1 (game or anime or movie) and this is all on Luka's tab, since I have no more money. Then we will go to donair and get some fries!" She screamed and pumped her fist in the air and I joined her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rinno got: COD Black Ops, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and Halo REACH. (w/ her own money) And Kiki's delivery service.

Rikkio got: Shugo Chara and Weekenders the movie.

Rin got: Karate Kid. (2010 ver.)

Len got: Halloween 4.

Miku got: Lovely Complex the movie

Mikuo got: Red dead redemption.

Luka got: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Luki got: WOW (World of Warcraft) (Noob.)

Kaito got: Ice cream documentary.

Meiko got: Paranormal activity 2.

**Luka P.O.V**

Since when could a video bill…. Be $60, sadly, they bought the most expensive things. But to cheer up my downer mood. We have seasoned donair fries. I'm sad that they didn't have fish there though….. sigh, oh well.

**Random P.O.V**

Now we're all in Rin/Miku/Rinno/Rikkio's dorm getting ready to watch paranormal activity 2. We pushed all the boys back to their dorm to go get changed, (mostly because we wanted to change and they were here.) Everyone's pajama's looked really nice.

The door was knocked on 4 times, followed by another triple knock. And we hurriedly opened the door as the guys ambushed in.

Did I mention that it was Sunday, (like, 2 months after the Amusment Park) and that we can't have guys in after 8:00? Well, we decided on having a sleepover, with guys. It will be sooo~ fun; I can't wait to see which guys scream like little girls.

I snickered out loud and everyone glared at me. Maybe it's cause the movie's starting?

**Teto P.O.V.**

I sat down in front of the T.V waiting for the movie to start, "Teto doesn't like scary movies~" I whimpered as I crawled over to Ted, who was talking to Mizuki.

I sat on his lap and poked his cheek. "Teeed~~ Can I sit here?"

He sighed, "Of course Teto, but be quiet, I wanna watch this movie!" While he turned away from Mizuki to watch the movie I saw her pout. Maybe she liked Ted? No one can like my Ted! He's all mine and always will be; no one will take him away!

I sent a silent death glare, and huffed as I turned around to watch the movie.

**Narrative P.O.V.**

Everyone was scared shitless after the movie, except for Meiko. That was the scariest movie, ever!

Kaito was resorted to eating tubs of ice-cream, in a corner, facing the wall.

Ted and Teto were screaming their heads off and crying hysterically. And eventually fell asleep from crying.

Luki and Rikkio were hugging each other as they went to sit on the bed.

Mikuo was so shocked that he froze, and sat/stared at the T.V for what seemed like forever.

Miku whimpered loudly the entire time and crawled under her covers.

Rinno was paranoid of everything around her at all times.

Gakupo started to shriek like a little girl.

Rin and Len lied down on the carpet and shut their eyes.

Meiko was laughing her ass off so hard that she started crying at everyone. (Btw: Everyone who was asleep, is now awake.)

**Meiko P.O.V.**

How can they be this afraid of stupid little movie! Ahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Well, tie to have some fun, or else this time will be wasted.

"Okay mah bros! Choose one now: Truth or dare, Horror stories, or Spin the bottle!" I screamed and everyone looked at me horrified.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They all screeched.

Okay then~

"Teto, start!"

She clapped happily, "Okay~ Miku-chan! Truth or dare?"

Miku stared at her, "Truth".

"Are you a virgin?"

Miku spit out her water, "Why would you even have to ask? Of course!" She mumbled something about it almost happening.

Miku huffed and turned to us, "Okay, next is…. Len! Who would the worst couples here be?"

"Oh, well… Miku and Mikuo, Me and Luka, Kaito and Rikkio, Rinno and Ted, Rin and Gakupo, Meiko and Mizuki and Teto?" He said quizzically.

"Good choices!" Mizuki exclaimed, "I don't want any Yuri here… blech."

"Well then… Kaito, truth or dare?" Len asked.

"Hmmm….. I'll go with dare." Kaito challenged.

"Okay! I dare you, to go into room… 11 and ask if the girls have any clothes they want to donate to you."

"Hell no, I ain't doing that!"

Len smirked "You chose dare."

"…Fine" Kaito glared at the (sexy and evil) Len.

Kaito stood up and walked out of the door, you could hear knocking. And then faint talking, a scream and a door slam. Kaito walked back in the room, his hair soaked in a fluid.

"What's in your hair, Kaito-kun?" Rikkio asked puzzled.

"They threw eggs at me," Kaito spoke through clenched teeth. "You happy?"

"Indeed," Len smiled.

"Meiko! Truth or dare!" Kaito hissed at me.

"I'm not a wimp like you, so dare." I spoke.

"Okay, let's make this hard… I dare you, to eat this raw egg out of my hair. In 1 minute."

I gulped, "Okay, then."

He smiled and bent towards me, his head resting just below my own.

I grimaced as I leaned towards the blue glob of hair. I slowly licked the top and scowled. Rin held out a stopwatch, "And! Start!" She screamed as I started to lap up the raw material. It tasted sooo gross! Especially knowing it was in Kaito's hair. I finished it in….. 56 seconds! Yay!

'_Oh god….' _I thought as I held my stomach and ran to the fridge, that's right. Not the sink, the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of sake and downed it under 2 minutes.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I slammed it down on the table. "Guess what? Were all gonna get drunk~!"

Gakupo spoke up in a monotone voice "We aren't Legal…"

So? "Whatever! No one will find out. So who wants in!"

Mizuki shook her head. Gakupo went back to eating eggplants. Luka said no but offered to tape this. Teto and Ted stared in amusement, so they said no. So now we have Me, Kaito, Luki, Rikkio, Rinno, Miku, Mikuo, Len, and Rin.

I gave them all a bottle and a bottle opener, Rinno made me open hers because she fails….. Yeah.

"Ready? Set?" Luka cheered. "GO!"

I had already chugged three down and watched everyone else drink slowly. I wasn't drunk…. Completely, Tee-hee! I sauntered over behind Ted and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Teed-kun~~" I said drunkenly as he turned around. I took this chance, and smacked my lips down on his and let the alcohol slip into his mouth, I didn't release it until he swallowed…. And he did, I broke apart.

"There, now you're all drunkie!" I giggled. "Time for Teto-chan!" I exclaimed while sliding over to her side. She looked extremely scared and downed an entire bottle before I got to her. Good girl!

I looked over to Mizuki, who apparently drank, and is now passed out on the floor.

Kaito was dancing to a song, which he hit horrible note's, called dancing samurai (which involves him to be naked. I shoved him in the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb us with his naked-ness.

Rikkio was drinking slowly and talking to Luki, and this quickly turned into a heated make out session. They had a bunch of bottles beside them and kept adding more to the pile.

Mikuo was flirting with Rinno, and actually got her to blush. She chugged a bottle and quickly kissed him on the lips. He got a little… excited? It was pretty disturbing; he hid in a corner and cried. She shrugged and continued to drink.

I glanced over to Rin who's was half-naked, she only had on pants and a bra, her bow was on the floor next to her. Len was sitting down beside her, his pant's ripped so short, hat they were considered short shorts. I giggled at them and took the nearest empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the floor.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Rin yelled as she drunkenly stumbled over to me and sat down, waiting like a ditzy puppy.

Everyone started to crowd around us. And soon, everyone (but Gakupo and passed out Mizuki were gathered here. I took the bottle, "Whoever two people it lands on, they will go into the closet!" I chanted over and over.

I spun the bottle once and it stopped on Miku, she blushed and cheered. I spun it fast around and it landed on Ted. Ted stood up, walked to the closet and sat there. Teto glared at Miku and Mizuki awoke to see Miku walk to the closet "Not, Ted!" she screamed as she fell back asleep.

"Thewre's aloot ovf closets heree. Why don'tf we *hic* have twwo more *hic* peoples in da closets?" Kaito asked.

"Gwood idea. Next!" I shouted and spun it again. The bottle rested its sight on me. I smiled and spun it again, it landed on Kaito. I yanked him by his scarf and stood at the front of the doorway.

"Rinneh! Spin it!" I commanded. And closed the door just enough so I could see who the next people were.

Oh My God.

It landed on… Rin & Len. So hot!

I watched them as they skipped off to the closet and hurriedly shut the door. I looked over at Kaito and closed the door. Suddenly his lips met mine and a spark went through the air.

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Len, if you get to pushy I'm gonna smack you!" I barked.

I heard him pout, "But you just look so damn sexy! Plus, you have no shirt on." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the compliment. But we're not going too far, it's 7 minutes. Only make out."

"I'll start then." He commanded as I felt him roughly kiss me, I squeeked. I felt like this kiss was perfect. Even if we were drunk.

I felt him press harder and go towards me more, and i- oh my god! Is he trying to grope me? He kissed me even harder, his finger trailing up and down my spine made me shiver. He tried to slip his tongue in my mouth and I granted his access. He accidentally bit my tongue and I quickly pushed him off me and stared at the darkness.

"Ow." I whined.

"Sorrz." He apologized and laid down on my lap. I heard a light snore and I quickly looked down to see if he was asleep. I bent over and he snuck another quick kiss and I pulled away blushing.

"Night" He yawned and fell asleep and shortly after, I fell asleep.

* * *

Was that... fluff or more? Well, this is rated T and i don't want Lemon... I would never be dicriptive about it O.o

Well, you know the drill.

_**REVIEW! **_

Give me one: good and bad thing about this chapter.

Question: What's your favorite genre of RinxLen fanfictions?

Don't forget to check out any other stories by me (My new one).

See ya next time!

-Rinno


	11. All's fair in this drunktard world

Well, after my writer's block, art block, tests, and laziness! I finally finished this, It's more of a random filler, so enjoy, Rin's happier side is showing here?

* * *

I stumbled over, still half asleep as I tried to get up. I pushed up but my knees gave out and I toppled over on something…. Soft? Why is this room so small… AND CRAMPED? Uh, whatever. I sighed as I laid there until I heard coughing and sputtering. I quickly looked up, left, right and all around and nothing was here; '_And that wasn't my imagination. My last choice… look down.' _My head tipped down, and in this darkness I found an outline of someone. Possible answers ran through my head until I stopped on one. Len. I flung backwards, my head throbbing and my knees weak.

'_Why, why is Len in this area with me? Oh wait, this is a closet. What did we do last night? I can't remember anything.' _I sighed as I silently crawled in front of him, careful not to disturb Len.

...

…

…

…

Be the Star! Chapter 10:

All is fair in the drunktard world we live in~

…

…

…

I opened the doorknob slowly, only to be hit by: Massive screaming and loud music. I looked outside to find Rinno and Mikuo with an iPod and video games. I got up and stormed over to them.

"Hey." I spoke, with no reply returned. "HEY!" I screamed as loud as my voice could let me.

They turned around startled and Rinno glomped me. "Rinny! Your awake, it was getting boring here, hanging around with Hatsune who thinks-he's-so-good-at-video-games-but-he's-really-not. Do you wanna play?" She cheered as Mikuo growled then blushed.

"Uh, no, I have a giant head ache, and I…" I stopped as I looked down at my outfit, I mean, what is barely an outfit. I had a shredded shirt, and my cute pajama pants were now shorts. Now I see why Mikuo was blushing, and I have the chance to blush.

I squeaked and ran into my closet before locking the door. (Btw: The closets that that were in last night, those are like, towel closets and stuff, not their real closets.) I ran up to the back of my closet to find something cute, but with my luck, I found nothing I wanted.

"Rinny, if you're trying to find clothes, I got everyone a really cute outfit, go into my closet and find yours, you'll guess which one it is." Rinno explained.

I hesitated a moment before unlocking the door and running to her closet. I found an array of… extremely cute and expensive clothes. I was mesmerized by them all. I finally snapped out of it and tried to find which one was mine, oh. I guess this orange one is. I picked up the outfit and stared at it, cute~!

It was a white sling-shoulder shirt with the store brand on it written in black, and had an orange undershirt. The pants were a light sunset orange skirt, brimming the bottom with white. And white socks went up to my knees. The outfit was finished off with cute, black flats.

I squeezed it and started to get dressed. When I finished I ran out and gave Rinno a hug, then glowered at her when I heard she was still blaring her music. I realized the song instantly.

_Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa  
See me decked out from my head to my toe  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa  
Everywhere I go I'm a one man show _

I feel like a Hollywood star  
Hand full of pills, all black car  
Rock guitar and ten shots of whisky  
Got a chain on my neck and a massive hickey  
You say you're a big deal, big deal  
I've been a big deal ever since big wheels  
Shits real, I feel.

I suddenly ran to the bathroom and looked at my neck; red. So, that's why I felt a connection…_ 'but who gave me hickeys?' _I thought as I walked out of the room. _'I was in a closet when I woke up… does that mean? NO!' _I blushed a deep crimson as I thought about it.

Walking out I still heard the same song. "C-change the song now!" I blushed.

"Fine!" She pouted, and smirked as she tried to find a better song. Crap, what's it gonna be now? I waited for the opening to end, waiting for the lyrics. I heard the beat and then the lyrics.

_I got my mindset on you, There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it. __Inside out you're beautiful,__There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you._

Hm… Not bad of a song. I like it.

"Hey, Rinno. What's this song called?" I poked my head out through the mini-fridge while attempting to find a cold orange. She walked over to me with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, it's Mindset by Every Avenue. Why? Do you like my music?" She asked questionably.

"It's… alright?" I paused and watched her grin widen and start to poke me. "Okay, okay! I love it!" I screeched as I slapped her hands away. Rinno nodded then started to head off towards the video games. Halfway through walking, she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, I forgot to say, but we're all signed up for… Social dance. It starts at 3." She peered around at the clock. "Gives us about…meh, 20 minutes?"

"Miku Miku Miku!" I yelled towards the tealette as I shook her violently.

"Gyah! What!" She screamed as her body rolled off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Social dance, 20 minutes. Go into Rinno's closet to get the clothes for everybody; I'll wake them. Go!" I shooed her away as I woke up; Teto, Ted, Luki, Rikkio, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, and Mizuki. Lastly, Len.

I tiptoed over to the closet I woke up in and opened the door. I found him curled up… the most shota-ish possible face ever~ was plastered on his face. Cute!

"Len-Len. Wake up." I blew into his ear and he shivered. I need to hurry! Well, there's one thing I could do... I leaned in closely to his ear, and bit it. Needless to say, that woke him up.

(((Sunday 2:55)))

)))Art Studio(((

"We, we f-finally made i-it here!" I panted as I dropped down on the floor; trying to catch my breath.

A young woman with long, curly black hair and soft green eyes; only about 25 stood at the head of the room, staring their way. "Glad you could join us." She smiled warmly, "My name is Himeka Hoshinne and I will be your instructor for dance."

I tilted my head at her, she was very pretty, had the body of Luka, but was nice and cool and…. Majestic. Yes, majestic was just used, it's a majestic word.

"Most of you here think that dance may be just a fun thing to do. It's not; it's a form of expression, much as art is. It's abstract and unique in a different way." She sighed. "You will be bored to death if I just keep talking, so let's get to the dancing. First things first… Line dances!" Everyone groaned, although Rinno and Luka looked extremely cheerful.

Luka's hand shot up and she blurted it out. "Can we start with the continental line dance!" Hoshinne-sensei raised her brow in amusement.

"Okay then, our request will be fulfilled. We are going to learn keywords, which will help with your memory." Hoshinne-sensei drifted around and told us to look at her feet. "_Kick & clap, kick & clap, kick & clap. Step, behind, step, behind, turn, step, behind, step. And repeat the same steps. _Do you all get it?" She asked, turning around and facing us all.

I looked around at everybody's confused faces, and returned that same look to her. The steps were easy but her words were no help. I tried to go over it in my head, and quietly dance. To my amazement, I could do it. I'm so proud of myself!

"Now, let's try to a song at… fast speed 'cause this one's easy." She smiled. "Song is, 'How bizarre'. I'll count you in."

I listened to the beat of the music. "3,2,1 and!" Hoshinne-sensei cheered as I followed the dance steps. I managed to do… most of it right. Well, this is my first time social dancing.

"New dance!~" Sensei chirped while teaching us the dance steps. "This is the Texas line dance; I assume you all know how to do this one?" Everyone nodded and she continued. "The song is 'Cadillac ranch'."

….

**((( Café )))**

**)))Sunday 6:34(((**

BlogOn MOBILE EDITION

Login| User name: Orange Princess| password: ******

Posted on Sunday, December 4, at 6:30 AM

Current Mood: Exhausted

Current Music: Don't mylist me (Yes, this is a song I made up in my spare time.)

Current Location: Once again, the café.

DANCING TAKES SO MUCH EFFORT! 4. F***ing. Hours. I'm going to explode~ I feel like I can die right here, I'm too f***ing weak to do anything. Like say, if you were about to rape me… I wouldn't have the strength to resist. THAT IS NOT AN INVITATION LEN!

Crap, Luka's making me put away my phone Talk to you all after!

~Kagamine Rin~

_26 comments: Click to view?_

Tuna_baby43

Subject: Hey.

I told you to put it away because you're eating now!

Orange Princess

Re_Subject: Hey.

Then why are you on your phone?

Tuna_baby43

Re_Re_Subject: Hey.

No comment. Now you're back on our phone, STOP IT! Do you want me to ground you?

Orange Princess

Re_Re_Re_Subject: Hey.

Okay 'mom'. God, you're so uptight.

….

"Kyaaaaa! This cake is sooooo~ cute!" I screamed, poking the orange-sherbert with my fork and watching it jiggle.

"You know," Len stated while plowing a banana split into his mouth, "It reminds me of you. Orange and small."

*Blush* My face heated up a little, even though I think that was supposedly an insult. I punched his arm gently and giggled. I like being with Len, he makes me feel happy and warm inside. N-Not in the crush way! J-Just the best-friends way… I think. Oh well, I might like Len, just a little, but definitely not as much as Kaito! No way could that ever happen anytime in the near future…. Yeah, that's just impossible!

"Well, your banana split… IS KAITO/LEN YOAI!" I screamed while jumping up from my seat.

Len choked on his food, nearly dying, while I gave a triumphant smile. "W-W-W-W-Whaaaaat!" Len stared at me with round eyes full of horror. "Why'd you say that! I'm going to have nightmares now!"

"Haha, I can just picture you and Kaito… On a beach holding hands, he leans in to tell you something, but gets entranced by your cerulean eyes and strokes your cheek, leaning closer, and closer… Until-" I explained stroking my beard while picturing what I was saying.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this Rinny!" He screamed while turning around and facing a wall.

I smiled as I noticed a minor detail. "Hey Len-Len, now that I sad that, would you think dirty thoughts while eating that banana?"

He turned around shocked and scared. "N-No."

"You stuttered!" I teased, "That means you will~"

"No I won't…." Len sniffed weakly before toppling over onto my lap…

Momentary faint? Eh, let him faint, he'll wake up soon. I had no idea how bad that decision was, until a girl with short green hair walked in.

She walked in a sort of… demented manner. Her feet would sort of look like they were giving out with every step she took; and her hands would sway as she walked like, a fake/wanna-be model. She stumbled a lot, and looked like she was trying her very best to look fake and retarded. Her head turned slightly in my direction and squeaked, dashing over to a nearest table and whipping out her cell phone.

I don't even want to know. I sighed while stroking Len's silky hair, it was so~ silky! Even more so than Miku's! I could just pet it for hours! I suddenly got interrupted as someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to be faced with the green haired girl.

"Excuse me, but is he your boyfriend?" She asked; her voice quavering a little, I suppose she already knew the answer to this.

"No. What's your name?" I raised a blonde brow.

"Oh, it's Megpoid Gumi. And if he isn't your boyfriend you shouldn't do that, his girlfriend will get really angry." She warned.

"Who? Akita? And, by the way, I'm Rin Kagamine." I told her, holding out my hand. She gladly raised hers but retreated it back; as if she only heard my words now.

"Oh no, you got to leave now! Before Neru-sama get's here, she's gonna beat the life out of you! Please run, and take Kagamine-san with you!" She yelled while shaking Len, who wouldn't wake up no matter what. I huffed and picked him up; placing him on my back.

"Thanks for the heads up, see you around Gumi-chan." I winked at Gumi and she blushed a little, why would she blush? Oh well, I better hurry. I ran out the door and down the street, taking a route Neru shouldn't be able to take. Twisting through routes and allies, going through the backs of shops; as you can tell I don't wanna see her.

…...

**((( Dorm Room #12 )))**

**)))Sunday 8:04,Dec(((**

I set Len down to rest on my bed, because he is a f***ing retard and is still passed out! As I lay on the bed next to him, I thought of good reasons that Akita has to rip my face off, how I met Gumi and if I'll ever see her again, and about me and Len. People always say that and I don't get it. It's weird; we look alike, we could be twins, and twincest is a sin; I am not involved in it. Do I like Len?

* * *

YES! Over~ Although it is very short, It took me a while to write, am i just getting slower and slower with my updates? Lol.

Well, i don't own either of the songs used in this chapter, (Btw: check out the Mindset song, it's really good.) Or Don't Mylist Me.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you didn't notice, REVIEW!**_

And question is: What is your favorite chapter in my story. AND! What is the best RinxLen fanfiction you have ever read?

(I bet no one's gonna say mine, lol. That's okay, it's not that good anyway) My favorite chapter, is... chapter 6. And the best one i've ever read was Shine On! (also my first I ever read.)

PostScript: Check out this oneshot i made, it's a different sort of writing style i think, but it's good, so read it!

Here to oneshot: (DOT)net/s/6219420/2/SeaFood_Medley

Here to other fanfiction I made: (DOT)net/s/6463476/1/UnMistakably_Imperfect

See you in the next chapter! Which is about christmas and will hopefully be longer~

-Rinno-


	12. All because of Christmas shopping PART 1

Long wait? Not as long as last time~ But okay... long enough, Exactly 4000 words! without this commentary thing...

ENJOY!

* * *

"WAKE THE FUCK UP MEI-CHAN!" Luka shouted loudly as she violently tried to shake Meiko awake.

Meiko grunted loudly and with one hand held onto all of her blankets; and consciously slapped Luka in the face. Luka stumbled backwards startled, glared and pounced on her, ripping the blankets from her hands and forcing her up.

"H-Holy crap Lulu…" Luki muttered as he stared wide eyes at the female pink-ette.

"And this is all because you want me to shop! I have a fucking hangover, so let me. GO!" Meiko shouted and ran towards her closet.

"Get dressed while you're in there." I smiled as I cupped my hands around my mouth, making my words loud enough for her to hear.

All because of shopping

***Flashback***

"Everyone in this dorm, open up!" A voice echoed from the door. I grumbled and tossed to the side, seeing Len and cautiously backing up.

The door burst open with epic loudness as Rinno jumped on me. "Kaito and Samurai-wannabe are here for Lenny-kins."

I pouted and unconsciously played an overprotective roll "No! They can't take him, he's like a teddy bear!" I whined while hugging Len.

"There gonna kill you, so I suggest you give him back~" Rinno sounded from the doorway.

"FUCK NO!" I snarled

Kaito walked into the door, staring at me wide-eyed. Until I realized I was lying in bed with my best guy friend, In front of my boyfriend. "I can see how this looks bad… but I'm not cheating, and I don't have time to tell you the whole story."

Gakupo raised a purple brow. "You're sure you're not cheating?"

"STFU of course I'm sure!" I screamed letting go of Len.

"Okay, well, we needed to tell Len that Akita-chan called and wanted to go Christmas shopping with him." Kaito explained, eyes softened once again to the charming Kaito he is. I growled under my breath.

"Gwyah?" Len asked, finally stirring. He rubbed his eyes gently, so shota! He would look amazing in sexy glasses… I should get him some.

Kaito explained how Akita called and asked him to go Christmas shopping. Len contemplated for a while before deciding what to say. "Were all gonna go, cause I don't want to go alone, so everyone get dressed cause were going Christmas shopping." Miku and I squealed in delight, Rinno and Rikkio dashed off to get dressed, and the guys glared at Len, hoping to get away with going. They should already know that were making them go no matter what!

"I'll go wake the others!" I leaped up, and dashed out of my dorm, heading to Luka's.

Apparently, we all had nicknames now. I'm Rinny, Miku is Mimi-kuku, Luka has Lulu, Rinno got my other nickname Ri-Ri (thank god), Rikkio officially has Rik-chan, Meiko has Mei-chan, Mizuki has Mizu, and Teto has…Teto. Then of course the guys; Kaito is Kai or Kite, Len is Lenny or Len-Len, Mikuo is Mi-kun, Gakupo is Samurai-freak, Luki has Li-kun, and Ted has the name Teddy.

***End of Flashback***

…

…

…

Be the Star!: Chapter 11

All because of Christmas shopping PART 1

…

…

…

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the random girl with different colored eyes… and a fucking dog!

"Oh, her?" Rinno questioned and I nodded, "She's the student council vice president, Miko. I found her in the hallway and asked if she wanted to join us! She's here along with the president, Daisuke! " She smiled brightly, "The dog is for her spine, his name is Zeus-y!"

I raised my brow slightly, but shrugged it off and walked over to Rikkio. "Rikkio, do you know this chick and the dog your sister brought along?"

She turned around, "Aweh! Doggie!" She screamed and started petting it. The dog growled a little at her, but soon found she gave no harm, and stopped resisting her petting. Wow, she's such a weirdo. I sighed and walked over to Miku.

"Miku~ I don't have a lot of money, so can we drop off at the bank? Please!" I whined sweetly.

"I need to get money too so… sure." She winked, telling me that I got my way.

"YaY! I love you Mimi-kuku~ Alright people, next stop, the bank!" I shouted, and everyone groaned.

…

We finally, found our way to the bank. OMG, it's so….. old! Like, why wouldn't you try to fix this place. It's so ghetto, oh well.

I walked over to an open till and took out my wallet, digging around until I spotted my bank card, I'm only doing this because it might say cash only. I swiftly typed in everything I needed and inserted my card, typing in more needed information, choosing to take out $150 in cash… for now. I skipped happily over to Luka, watching as she slowly typed everything correctly. I smiled and peered at the numbers she typed in for her pin: 8862. Wow, can you guess what that spells?

"Quite an interesting pin, now hurry it up!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air only to feel something cold on the back of my head. I looked at Luka's scared face and dropped my hands, robotically turning around slightly, before the cold pushed into my head more.

"Don't turn around!" A voice snarled in my ear. I turned back to Luka with a horror stricken face. Two men dressed in black walked in front of my view towards the desk. "Alright, everybody down!" The first one screamed and everyone dropped to the floor. I bent down to try but the man held me up, holding a giant blade in front of my throat, gulping, I stood strait back up.

**Miko P.O.V.**

I observed the facial expressions that Kagamine-chan was making; horror, sad, and desperate for someone to help. I turned to the second man in black, watching him walk towards the counter and point a gun at the clerk. Watching her fumble about on what to ask, meant it was my time, I shuffled slightly and un-noticeably. At Zeus-y's ear, I whispered the word to tell him about the ongoing need of help. He respected that I needed to wait until the right time, to catch them off guard. "Danger."

At that moment, his ear's pricked up and he bolted towards the one holding the gun to the clerk, pouncing on him and biting him harshly. The time when he thought the man was in shock, he jumped towards the man holding Kagamine-chan, who had pulled out his gun on Zeus-y, shaking finger on the trigger. But he didn't pull it. Zeus-y was already on top of him snapping in his face. I found that the third member had fled from the scene. I stood up to the phone, quickly dialing 911 and asking for their assistance.

Kagamine-chan had shakily dropped to her knees; tears pouring from her eyes and grasping he knees tight against her chest. Everyone else in the group just sat frozen, except Kagamine-kun, who had shuffled over to her and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her. Whispering quiet words of kindness. She had snuggled into his arms and kept repeating his name softly, trying to block out the recent events. Looking down she proceeded to shriek and lift up her sleeve, where a deep gash was oozing out red blood.

I signaled for Zeus-y to sit outside and wait for the police. He stood up wagging his tail and walked outside, sitting down on an outside bench. I walked up to Kagamine-kun and whispered to him.

"Pick her up," I paused as I heard a bark. "The police are here, now come outside." He nodded briskly and helped Kagamine-chan up; she stood up wobbling, and dropping down to the floor cold and hard. She must have passed out.

**Rin P.O.V.**

"So, so warm…" I breathed slowly, cuddling into the warmth. My body feels like ice, and I want to break it, become warm! (Wow, such a bad pun….. /shot) I heard a slight cough of nervous-ness, and it became even warmer. 'Kya! So squishy~' I thought as I squeezed harder against this…. Magical heating source.

"R-Rin!" Don't do that!" I heard a shota call. Maybe Len? But what am I doing? My eyes shot open, looking around the place. I was on a couch… In an actual house? Wow, when'd I get here, looking down I blushed a million shades of red.

A very…compromising position of me and Len, you know, like… straddling. I backed up slowly before hoarsely whispering out.

"W-What were you doing to me?" My voice is so sore, and now I'm cold again. Sad.

"Well, you were crying really hard, so I sat you beside me to soothe you, and you kinda…. Just crawled on me and we were like that." He said innocently. Aweh, he's so adorable. A couple seconds later I found myself laying down on him, turning towards the on T.V. and watching the show.

"OMFG! NO, THIS IS JERSEY SHORE!" I shouted, having a tantrum.

"What about it?" Len asked calmly, eating a banana.

"Why are you so calm? How can you be calm when this… this… monstrosity is on! Change it now" I freaked and punched him in the face, hard, I might add.

He rubbed his redden cheek, glaring at me "Okay, okay I'll change it. Why don't you like it?"

"And you do?" I asked puzzled, he nodded and I continued, "I don't like it because it's fat, midget, orange whores!"

"You just described Snooki… and only her." He urged.

"So? I hate her. Where am I anyway?" I pointed to the walls. (Don't ask me why she pointed at walls. :/)

"You must have bad memory, this is your own house." He sighed. I looked around more, I knew this place looked familiar.

My mouth took on an 'O' shape, "I feel stupid."

"It's just how you were born." He snickered.

"Hey! Take that back!" I smiled and punched his arm.

His smile faulted as he turned towards me, "Rinny, are you still, fazed about that thing that happened…?"

I tilted my head to the side, "What thing?"

"You know, the bank thingy…." He said in a meek tone.

"Lenny, I have no idea what you're talking about. It must have been a dream." I smiled politely and scratched my arm, feeling a weird thing on my skin. I lifted my arm up, looking at what appeared to be stitching across. 'I got stitches? Wow. I wonder why.'

….

(((Space Mall Enterance)))

)))Friday, Dec.10, 2:47(((

Finally here! Well, I suppose that we should split up if were gonna go Christmas shopping. "Luka!" I shouted.

She calmly walked over to me, "What is it Rin?"

"We need to split up! I'm leaving the people to split up with to you!~" I sang and walked away. Some minutes later Luka walked up to me again, "I got them!" She chirped happily.

"Kay, so, I'll gather everyone? Be back soon!" I darted off towards Len and smiled.

"Lenny, we need people to come around Luka!" I waved my hands around in the air for dramatic effect. "Hurry!"

"Because of mall pairings?" He asked, before walking off with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

I stared at him with shock and confusion. "H-How did you know that!" I ran in front of him and held out my arms to prevent him of moving. He bumped into me and opened one eye and lowering his hands to my hair.

"Twin telepathy, Rinny." He smirked as he saw me blush.

"We're not twins! Sure we look alike, and we're the same age and-" I ranted.

"And we have the same birthdays~" Len sang.

I continued, slightly aggravated and you could hear it in my tone. "And have the same birthdays… Doesn't mean we're TWINS! We have completely different personalities, different genders… and, and it's just NOT possible!" I pouted and puffed out my cheeks like a child and inhaling the comforting scent of Len's axe. So good~

"Oh yeah, round em' up!" I shouted, making a cowboy's lasso motion and giggling.

Luka appeared beside me and tapped my shoulder, "Rin-chan~ Everyone's over there, come and we'll find out our partners." She explained pointing over to the group of still talking people.

I skipped happily over to the crowd who were huddled around a box… I wonder why a box?

I stared amazed as Luka walked like a model, who has a great body, Flowing pink hair down to her waist, a tightened pink floral shirt that fit around her extremely large bust, and black jeans that hugged her waist. I sighed, and then there's me, Rin, who has extremely short and straight blonde hair that sits on my shoulder, with a white bow and clips placed neatly. Blue scarf with a fringe wrapped tightly around my neck. A white no-sleeved shirt underneath blue vest, to cover up my A-34 chest, yes, I am almost 16. My blue plaid skirt landed mid-thigh and ruffles adorned the bottom, leggings underneath of course. I can admit, I have amazing fashion sense, but this body isn't cutting it. But I find it cute that Len wore matching outfit, a white t-shirt with a blue plaid tie, blue scarf and plaid skinnies.

Luka stepped up on the box and I followed close by her. She spoke in a lower voice than mine and Miku's… kind of like Mei-chan's low voice. But Luka's is a little higher. "We have to shop in pairs, because I don't think that we'll all want to see our presents early, because there would be no point at all. Well, I have made the pairings. We will have a meet up time at 4:00, since its 12:00 so we will be done around 8:00. First half is: Gakupo and Kaito, Miku and Me, Rikkio and Mikuo, Rinno and Miko, Luki and Meiko, Len and Teto, Rin and Ted, Mizuki, Daisuke and Neru." Luka looked at the crowd as they nodded in approval. "I will tell you your second people at 4:00 at the food court, now everybody… DISMISS!" Luka's calm and collective attitude withered into nothing as she grabbed Miku and booked it towards the stores.

….

(((Journey Style Store)))

)))Dec. 10th, 12:30(((

We finally found a store that we can both shop in… for the other people I mean. This place is cute, but I wouldn't usually buy my clothes here, they're really cheap, but that's why it makes the best Christmas present~ I ran over to the pile of v-neck t-shirts adorned with patterns….OMG! A leek shirt, Miku's gonna love me now! I draped it over my arm and skipped away to the other side of the shirt rack to find something for Mei-chan and Lulu. Scanning over the items; Ted's face came in front of my view and waving.

"What is it Ted-kun, you having trouble?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Rin-chan, what should I get for Teto-chan? This is my first time shopping for her by myself….. I need help." He looked at me with sadness drowning his eyes.

I sighed, " Ted-kun… It's okay, I'll help you, how about getting her something pretty, like accessories for her drill hair…thing." I smiled as he hugged me. _'Why do I always get asked for help?'_

"Thank you Rin-chan! How about this? It seems her style." He asked holding up two red hair ties with little balls on them; they were so pretty!

"Yes Ted-kun, Teto-chan will love them! It's beautiful."

"And so is Teto-chan, I love her so much!" He exclaimed and I widened my eyes but then calmed myself by realizing that he meant in a sibling way.

"Let's go, it's almost time to head back, so hurry it up!" I grinned and turned around to face the food court.

**Luka P.O.V**

Wow, I'm glad that Rin made me choose, I can go with whoever I wanted… so I chose Miku! Because I love her and she has such good taste, people say that my clothing is good but it's all because of Miku and Rin. We're walking past stores and none are to my liking… maybe we should just—OMG, SUSHI!

"Miku, can we please get some sushi! You know how much I love sushi!" I asked in a childish manner before realizing that I wasn't composed.

"Sure Lulu, but you're gonna pay!" She replied giggling.

"Of course I will." I explained walking to _'_Sushi On-The-Go'_._

Waiting in the line-up for only a minute, I had my food. '_Apparently people either don't like sushi or don't eat around 1' _I picked up my tray and walked over to our table, sitting across from Miku with my legs crossed. I picked up something called a California roll, it was in English but I'm bilingual in it so I could read. I smothered it in soya sauce and popped it in my mouth to taste the food. Imitation crab, seaweed and sticky rice… It's so good! I looked up at Miku who was staring at me with interest.

"Miku, you have to try this, it's really good!" I exclaimed biting into another one.

She hesitantly reached over and picked one up, reaching up to her mouth. I pointed at the sauce, indicating it was better with it. She dipped it in and slowly ate the rice. I sighed and pushed it in her mouth, forcing her to eat it. She chewed it quickly and forced it down.

"You know, that wasn't bad actually, I thought it was gonna taste like crap like your usual tuna…." She drifted off in the sentence while I glared at her.

"You know what?" Miku squealed jumping up, "Let's go but some perfume and cologne?"

I nodded and got up to throw my empty plate away, catching the draft of some more fish I smiled, but I shrugged it off and followed Miku towards '_Scenty's.' _

**Rikkio P.O.V.**

"Hey Mikuo-kun, can you hand me that please?" I asked the teal while reaching out my hand.

"What do I need to do?" He scratched his head.

"Hand me the purple shirt." I started getting annoyed as my arm started to hurt.

"Uh….. which one?" Mikuo sweat dropped.

"OMFG, Enough, whatever…." I screamed leaving the dressing room with a shirt covering my chest and walking into the area of the clothes I had put out for Baka-Mikuo-kun to hand me. I picked up the light purple shirt and walked back to the dressing room, but not before I caught Mikuo blushing.

"Guess what Mikuo-kun?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"W-What?" He stuttered still embarrassed.

I giggled slightly, "You know, I saw that… and Luki's so strong, he could beat you up into a pulp if I told him, so don't do that again." I heard him gulp.

"Uh…. Sorry then?" He asked quizzically. I sprinted out of the dressing room and towards Mikuo.

"Did you find anything?" I asked raising a brown brow. He shook his head and I sighed.

"Fine," I said handing the purple scarf to him, "For Daisuke?"

He nodded happily and dashed up to the counter to pay. '_He's cute, why doesn't she like him?' _

**Rinno P.O.V.**

"Miko! Miko! Come here!" I screamed, pulling the brunette in the direction I was pointing, before remembering about her little spine problem. "Oh my god, sorry!" I bowed three times quickly. Walking on ahead I spotted a clothing store, 'Rocketeer' with a tealette in it….. HATSUNE! I ran behind the corner of the store. Daisuke walked up beside me and giving me a quizzical look.

"Get down!" I hissed at her as she bent down, her dog snarled at me slightly and I put my hands together in a praying position.

I watched intently as Mikuo waited by a giant pile of girls clothes…cross dresser? Hahaha, that would be fun. He leaned over slightly and lost his balance, falling over on the floor but getting up fast; and dusting himself off, Miko giggled a bit at him and I smiled, at least she finds this amusing too. His hands started moving his way through the pile and searching for something.

"Uhm…what one?" He questioned.

I heard a far off rampage and the dressing room door slammed open, Rikkio had… had… no shirt on! OMG! What the hell is wrong with her? She was only covering her chest with that shirt she wore before. She walked out and snatched a shirt, and storming back in to the dressing room, continuing to say stuff I couldn't hear.

Mikuo started to blush. Fuck. What did she say? I'm going to kill her.

A face moved in my way so I tried to shoo it away but it didn't go. "Move outta my way!" I commanded.

"What is going on?" A voice shrieked. Shit…

"Uhm, were looking in this store." I replied to the lady who had a permanent scowl plastered on her face.

"Leave my store, NOW. Unless you plan on buying something." She knitted her brows and flared her nostrils.

"Calm down dude…just go take a breath mint." I joked while relaxing and waving my hand in front of my nose. She didn't find it funny for she yelled,

"SECURITY!"

"Miko, book it!" I yelled, jumping up and making a dash for the food court with the physco still following me.

**Meiko P.O.V.**

'_Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, ni hao nyan..' _The T.V. drifted off in it's high definition sound, and video and…. Ugh! I grunted as I punched the T.V screen and hurried away. Finding Luki at the video section.

"Luki~ What'cha looking at?" I questioned, peeking around his shoulders. I stared at the thing in front of me, it was a fucking hologram! With singers, and dancers… "Wow." I breathed, enchanted by this amazing thing standing before my eyes.

"Isn't it amazing?" Luki stared at me, awaiting an answer.

I paused a moment before responding to him. "Yeah, but what is it?" I asked again.

"It's this thing Rikkio really likes, a band called the Vocaloid's. They are half human, half robot… sort of… they are human, but the people synthesize their voices… to make them sound not human. They're incredible. I already have something like this for her."

"Buying something amazing for the one you love?" I asked and sighed. "That means, Kaito's gift is gonna be just extremely amazing!" I cheered before dashing to the accessory store beside this electronics store.

**Teto P.O.V.**

Teto's with Len, Teto's with Len~ Yay! I got so lucky; to be with a shota… it's just so amazing. I can't believe this. But that means that Rin's with Ted-kun… gr. Oh well, that meanie can't ruin my fun. Walking by an anime store, seeing costumes made me smirk evilly, I can't wait to…

"Len-kun, I'll be in here for a second, just wait!" I exclaimed, dashing into to store and searching around for where it was…. Hmmm… OH! I found it! I yanked it off the rack and brought it to the desk to pay for the item.

I bounced out of the store happily, bag in hand and waving to Len. "Did you wait long?" I asked with sparkled eyes.

"No, I went into the other store to buy something else." He said, pointing in a jewelry store, I looked over to find many rings and necklaces.

**Random P.O.V.**

"So were all back here right?" Luka asked and everyone nodded. "Onto the second groups then, shall we?"

* * *

Teto and Mizuki's P.O.V. were so short! Sorry Mizuki~ And yes, Daisuke re-appears. What will happen in PART 2? Who will be paired with who? Find out next time.

**Edit: I'm sorry, i messed up on this, but i fixed it And all day i felt really guilty about making this mistake... Sorry Miko, sorry Nami...**

You know what time it is!:

**TIME TO REVIEW! **AND QUESTION TIME! (Mostly review though)

One good and bad thing about this chapter: Leave it in the review.

Question of the chapter/day: PS3 or **X-Box 360**? And leave you're favorite game (Choose X-box.)(EG: Reach, Black ops, L4D2, Dead rising 2?)

**IMPORTANT: **Next time you leave a review, don't just answer the questions... leave a review on my story, lots of you reviw now. 

Ciao!~


	13. SEXY KISS? :

Long wait! :) I'm not sorry, i just got emmensly bored and had writers block. Short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer, i hope this doesn't take another 4 months to do ._.

ENJOY!

* * *

More pairings? Why must this curse be upon me… please don't let it be someone I hate (Neru)!

"I have taken the liberty of dividing you up in to more groups, since Luka's a whiny pants and only wants to go with me!" Miku giggled as she stood in front of the long table where everyone sat; eager to hear who they're paired with.

"1!" Miku shouted as she stuck out one finger and pointed it towards Kaito, "Kaito and Meiko. 2… Luki and Miko, 3… Daisuke and Mikuo. Number 4, Miku and Teto. 5 is Mizuki and Ted. 6, Gakupo and Rikkio. 7 is, Luka and Rinno. And Last but not least… LEN, NERU… AND RINNY! Goodbye!" Miku screamed and dashed away, Kaito at her heals.

I growled in anger, "Miku! Damn you, I'll never forget this!" Wow, is it just me… or was that line off Scooby-Doo? Whipping around with a smile on my face; I skipped towards the middle of our crowd. At least Len's in our group and not me and the devil alone. ^.^

My hopes were shattered as I faced Akita, clinging to Len and rubbing her breasts up and down his arms… and boy, he looked really uncomfortable. He stared at me with a pleading look, and I stifled a chuckle at his adorable looking face… _Shota much?_ Sadly, he caught my laugh and gave me the middle finger with the hand that wasn't being contaminated by a slut. I winked and blew him a kiss, and I caught that blush he tried to hide after.

Akita looked over at me for a second and back to Len before leaning towards his ear. "Why don't we just ditch her? I want to be alone with you~" I heard her whisper seductively; I balled my fists up and dug my nails into my palms, flushing red with annoyance.

_Does she just aim to piss everyone off? And why does he let her? My questions that will never be answered._

I can't take it anymore! I stormed over to Len and yanked him away from her death grip, her eyes widened the narrowed once again.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagamine?" She snorted.

"I should be asking you that! Why do you push Lenny around, and why the hell.." I turned to face Len, "Do you let her! Am I the only one who thinks that this is completely fucked up?" I snarled, still clenching my fists. I quickly released my fists into flat palms to see the blood ooze out of tiny crescent shaped cuts. _Why am I so worked up? I have to enjoy this time here at the mall… but, she ruined it! _

I felt the salty taste of tears fall on my trembling lips, sniffling and not bothering to wipe them away' I walked to Len and hugged him, just wanting him to be with me forever… just because he's my best friend, and nothing more…

At first his face shone with shock and embarrassment, but calmed down to speak, "Rin, what's wrong?" He lifted my chin up, my vision blurry from the tears threatening to burst all at once, yet I could still see his eyes filled with worry. He tugged at his sweater and ran the over my eyes to take away the tears that kept reforming. "Don't cry, please?"

I couldn't help but smile warmly at him, have you ever met someone so nice? I just have now… "Thank you Len," I explained, squeezing him tighter, "You're my best friend… I love you."

OH. SHIT. DID I JUST SAY THAT! OUT LOUD? My head looked up at him with panic stricken eyes seeing if he noticed anything odd, but he was at complete peace. While Akita was….. where was she? Felt a dark aura around me and a tap on my shoulder, I turned around. Suddenly I was hit… literally slapped by Akita. The loud sound echoed throughout the food court and my hand reached to touch my face. I winced, even by slight contact it hurt.

"YOU FUCKING BICTH!" She screamed in my face. Just as I was about to punch the hell out of her fugly face, Len stepped between us, arms spread wide and stopping me.

"Just stop! I don't care why you started this, but tell my why you took it this far?" He exclaimed at Neru.

"Len-kun, she tried to steal you though!" She protested while trying to hug him, and he pushed her back.

"I don't care, Neru, were through. Now leave." He yelled pointing towards to door,

Akita didn't look heartbroken, sad, or jealous, anything except the thirst for revenge. "You will regret dumping me Len, mark my word."

…

…

…

Be the Star! Chapter 12:

Sexy Kiss!

…

…

…

Len turned to face me, saying he'd be back in a moment, and it literally took 10 seconds. He came back with a cold, wet cloth and started to dab at it, and at every slight contact, I flinched away.

"Don't worry, this will ease the pain so embrace it for a while." He exclaimed and then put a band-aid on my cheek.

I giggled at him, "Spiderman band-aid… really? Well, why don't we go shop?" I really didn't want this to be any more awkward.

"Uh, sure. Where do you wanna go f-" Len smiled at me and started to ask questions… Me no likey questions, so, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest jewelry store.

"This is the most un-manly place though Rinny!" He whined as his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

I had a little fan-gasm over his cute face… don't ask me why, 'cause hell I didn't even know why.

"You don't look like a man little shota-kun!" I teased as i stood on my tiptoes and ruffled his hair; he automatically brushed through it with his fingers to try to fix it.

"RI~N!" He whined once again.

I happily whistled and browsed through the jewelry store until I skidded to a halt. In front of me was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen… It was a golden Treble Clef necklace with rhinestones adorning it. I stared at the necklace with wide, sparkling eyes. _'So pretty'_

"You like music?" Len asked me while leaning over my shoulder to get a better look at it. I turned around to face him.

"Yep! I'm not very good, not as good as Miku when it comes to singing though… But I still love it!"

"How about… we go to another store?"

I stared at him disappointed… "Okay but- *GASP* LEN! LLLLEEEEENNNNN!" I screamed at his face.

"WHAT THE HELL RIN!" He shouted back.

"You. Need…. GLASSES. You'd be so amazingly sexy!" I thought, having a tiny nosebleed and wiped my nose with Len's handkerchief.

**(Meiko P.O.V.)**

'_Shoes, dresses, purses… and make-up! Am I in hell?' _I thought as I groggily slouched around the store. "Kaito~ Look it! How pretty~ NOT." I smiled as I felt the silk fabric on a blue scarf he was looking at.

"Yeah, it is… can we get it? I don't like being dragged to girly places like this but, a scarf!" He said with a cheerful voice, staring towards a shop across the way. I peered over and saw Rin and Len in a jewelry store… smiling and laughing.

Smirking I whispered in Kaito's ear, "You better step up your game Kaito Shion, or Len's gonna take her. I heard him and Akita just broke up because Len was defending Rinny."

I heard him gulp and I slapped him on the back, "Sorry! Just wanted you to know what Rin is like, and who she deserves!" I whistled and walked out of the store.

"M-Meiko-chan! Wait!" Kaito screamed as he dashed out the store after me.

**(Rin P.O.V.)**

"Meiko-chan! Wait!" Was that Kaito's voice? Turning around I saw Meiko dragging him off by his scarf.

"Have fun Kaito!" I waved at him and he gave me a struggled thumbs up. Giggling I made a heart and turned back to Len. "Should we go and get some real shopping done now?"

"Sure, can we head to West 49 first, I promised Mikuo I'd pick him something up there." His expression became gloomy, "But then I'll be all out of money! I already spent half of it."

I smiled at him, "It'll be okay! I'll meet you there so go, go away!" I pushed him out the door and turned to look at the Bass Clef necklace. "Excuse me miss, I'd like to buy this, and that black glasses frame. That's all." It turns out that took 60$... Wow.

Arriving at West 49, I finally found Len… unfortunately it was in the dressing room where he was in the middle of changing. I blushed hardcore and waved my hands around franticly "SORRY, SORRY, SORR-"

His hand clamped over my mouth in a haste, "SHHH!" He shushed me and then pointed to outside where Kaito was walking into the dressing room…. Followed by MEIKO! Like what the hell is she gonna do to my man? She better not fucking like, rape him! Me and Len stood on the bench and peered over the top of the room.

Watching closely he turned around awkwardly. "Meiko-chan, why are you in here?"

"I really want to tell you something Kaito, even though I strangle you, try to murder you and think you're the most annoying person on the world… I love you!" She started to blush; wow, Meiko must really like him if she blushed and then….. KISSED HIM! He pulled away for a minute and she looked very depressed.

"Meiko-chan; I've realized my true feelings, I love you too." He said scratching his head and lowering it.

"I'm glad!" Meiko smiled and then kissed him again, I turned into a full out make out session. Turning away from it, tears formed in my eyes and Len stepped off the bench and held out his hand for me.

"You okay Rin?" I shook my head no and stepped down to hug him, sniffling crazily while I did. And just as I reached him, the bang on the wall on the other side (Kaito and Meiko's) caused me to fall on top of Len, and because were almost the same height, and I happened to look up… caused me to kiss him while I did.

This may seem bad but his lips were soft and tasted of yummy bananas, It was a short kiss because we both pulled away, but truthfully I wanted it to last so much longer. Apparently when they heard a fall, Kaito and Meiko decided to catch our little lip lock their and got pissed.

"Kagamine, you're cheating on me with this shota!" Kaito growled angrily at me.

Len blushed and tried to convince him otherwise, but I decided I wanted to make them all pissed. "Maybe I am, what's it to you? It's not like you haven't been doing the same this you fucking hypocrite." I snapped and hugged Len with my puppy dog eyes.

"That's not the same at all!" He argued back.

"Yeah it is, moron. You just cheated on me because me and Len were watching… and Len and I fell, that's why you heard the crash. Now just get out of my face you man-whore." I retorted and pointed towards the door.

"Whatever, you were clingy anyway, come on Meiko-chan!" He waved her towards the door but she stood her ground.

"How dare you be rude to my little gumdrop! Like what the hell, you told me you broke up with her! I wouldn't have made my move if you weren't. You get out of my sight too." She ranged and pulled as tight as she possibly could on his scarf and kicked him out of the way. "Rin-chan! I am so sorry, he said he just broke up with you, what a fucking liar. Want me to hurt him more?" She asked apologetically and I believed her.

"Sure, make sure he cries!" I smirked and got off Len. "I think this is enough shopping for now, let's go home, kay?" I winked and pulled him up.

"You know how to take control Rin; why weren't you sad?" He asked as pulled me along while holding my hand and trying not to get me lost.

"I figured it would happen soon enough, well, LETS GO! And get ready for Christmas!" I screamed as I ran in front of him and took off.

"WAI~T! RIN!" Len cried

* * *

This was more of a filler than anything at all... wow. So, review, was it good or bad? What should happen in the next chapter? (The one where it's actually christmas) I have one thing planned... hhehehehhe. What kind of present's should everyone get, based on personality?

AND! Comment Question Of The Day: I am planning on making a Shugo Chara! story, it is the plot but with a vocaloid touch on it. I personally support Amuto, Kuutau, Yaairi(?) and Tadamu too. **So can all you people tell me... WHO FIT'S WHO IN THIS SHUGO CHARA! STORY?** Rin's gonna be the main character. And Yaya will be Teto... I'm thinking Miku as Nadeshiko/Nagihiko.

**_REVIEW ONCE YOU READ!_**


End file.
